City of New Beginnings
by Clace Herondale00
Summary: The Mortal War is finally over. Everyone is finally settling in and going back to normal. But will they actually be able to go back to normal? Brand new starts for EVERYONE.
1. The Beginning of Beginnings

**Emma POV**

I stood in the decorated hallway of the Gard waiting for someone to escort me. I was dressed in gray, which is the ceremonial color for a parabatai ceremony. I could hear the voices coming from the Gard. But as I paced back and forth nervously in the hall, there was a certain voice that broke me away from my thoughts.

"You're gonna wear a hole into the floor by doing that."

I turned to find Jules walking toward me with an amused look and a crooked smile on his face. He was dressed in a plain gray jacket embroidered with runes of friendship to match his gray pants.

"And what do you care?" I said giving him a playful sneer.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want my parabatai destroying the Gard's lovely halls," he said sarcastically, gesturing to the hall they were in.

"Might as well they still need to fix this part of the Gard up after the Mortal War."

"True."

"Hey you two it's time for the ceremony," Helen whispered grabbing the two of them. "You two would never be able to get anywhere if you were left alone."

Helen is Jules older sister and she also seems to be our babysitter at the moment. As if we need one.

"Ok you two know what to do?" Helen said fussing about with Jules coat and my hair.

I pushed her hands away from me, "If we didn't know what to do then what were all those practice sessions for? Seriously I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those words. _Whither thou goest, I will go, _blah blah blah."

"This isn't something to take lightly Emma. Those words will bind you together as partners forever."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I muttered under my breath.

Helen finally ended up leaving us to ourselves and went into the Great Hall so she could get ready for the ceremony.

**Jules POV**

I didn't blame Emma for acting like this. I mean this is how she deals with stress, but can she not take this more seriously? "Ready Emma?" I said taking her hand.

"Totally… not."

I smiled. _That's my girl._ We walked into the Great Hall together. Though the crowd was small it was still nerve racking. As we walked out I noticed that Clary and Jace had come to support us. Clary was smiling ear to ear, and Jace just gave us a wink. I knew that Jace had been through this ceremony before. And ever since the Mortal War Emma and Clary have become good friends. After the war Clary has come down to the Los Angeles Institute often to see how Emma and I were doing.

Emma and I went to the middle of the hall where there were three circles drawn on the ground. In one of them stood Helen who we had decided was going to be there as our shared circle. Once we reached the middle of the room Emma and I left each other's side for the first time since we entered the room. I suddenly felt very small in the big room, with all these people staring at me. I looked over at Emma and of course she seemed as calm as ever, so I took a deep breath to calm myself and mentally prepare for the ceremony.

**Emma's POV**

The ceremony was actually really boring. Jules and I were asked a bunch of questions like do you except Jullian as your parabati. This went on for who knows how long. Once that was done and over with we were told to perform the oath. Jules took his stele out from his belt loop and I took out mine from my boot.

"Emma. Jules," Helen said gesturing to both of us. "Please recite the parabatai oath,"

I looked over at Jules and I held out my arm so that he could take it. He placed the hot stele onto my inner arm. As he began to trace I said the first half of the oath:

"Whither thou goest, I will go:

Where thou diest, will I die

And there will I buried:"

I watched as Jules finished tracing the parabatai rune. He offered out his hand so I could trace the rune on his arm. I took it and started tracing as he started to say the second half of the oath:

"The Angel do so to me,

and more also,

if aught but death part thee and me."

I finished tracing the last part of the rune. I looked down at both of our runes, and I could tell that Jules had done a much better job than I had done. I took Jules hand and gave him a hug. Everyone then stood up and clapped. I was so happy we were finally parabatai. It took forever to get to this point but it was worth it.

"You did great." Jules whispered in my ear.

"So did you. How did you draw the rune like that? It looks perfect." I asked. Jules looked down at my new rune. He picked up my hand and examined it.

"I did do a good job, didn't I?" he said in a sarcastic tone.


	2. The Good News

**Clary POV**

" Come on Jace! We need to find Jules before Emma does." I said trying to drag Jace through the crowd of people. Not too many people had shown up to Jules and Emma's parabatai ceremony, but the party space was smaller. So it seemed like there more people at the party then at the ceremony.

"Clary. Let's just go and enjoy the party." He tried pulling me back into the crowd.

"You know we have to go talk to my parents. They have some exciting news for us."

"Do we have to go see your parents?" Jace complained, I stopped to turn and look at him.

"Yes, yes we do. and I need to find Jules." I turned back around so fast that I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked and saw Jules looking up at me.

"Clary, were you looking for me?" Jules started walking me toward a quieter part of the room.

"Yeah we need to talk." I turned to see a flash of blonde hair escape into the middle of the crowd. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Jules asked finally stopping close to the exit. We sat down at a near by table.

"Um not exactly. Jocelyn and Luke asked Jace and I to go visit them in New York. They say they have exciting news for us but, Jace is deciding to be stubborn by hiding from me." I said gesturing out toward the big crowd that had gathered in the center of the room. "I need to talk to you, Jules. It's about…"

"About what?" I heard that familiar voice that I had grown used to. I turned to see Emma standing behind me with the biggest grin. "Clary! I'm so glad you were able to come. I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up in time since you were coming all the way from New York."

"I would never miss out on something like this." I gave her a little wink and a hug. "You did great during the ceremony." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"What are you and Jules talking about?" I glanced at Jules. I must have looked worried because then she said, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing is wrong. It's just that Jace and I have to leave a little bit early from your party. I'm so sorry to both of you. I'm afraid there is some news waiting for us at home."

"Aw Clary. Can't you stay a little bit longer." She said with a whimper.

"Yeah Clary can't we stay a little bit longer." I recognized the voice immediately.

"JACE! " I grabbed him at the sleeve and looked back at Emma and Jules. I dragged Jace closer to the table. "I am so sorry Emma but Jace and I really have to get going." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up from the table. Jace unwillingly followed me toward the door. I stopped in front of Jules and whispered, "We'll talk about this later." I grabbed my stele from my pocket so I could draw a portal home. I found and empty wall and before we knew it we were standing outside of Luke and Jocelyn's house.

**Luke POV**

Jocelyn was in the kitchen getting ready for Clary and Jace to return from the parabtai ceremony. We were both excited for them to get here but, to be honest, I was terrified of how Clary was going to react. Jocelyn and I have only been married for a year. All of sudden there was a bright flash of light coming from outside, signaling that Jace and Clary had just arrived through the portal. "Oh great they're here."

I stood just outside of the kitchen frozen with fear. Jocelyn came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I turned my head so I could look at her, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry." she assured me.

I smiled "Well, we'll see."

"We will," she said pulling me toward the front door. Jocelyn opened the door and greeted Clary with a big hug. "Its good to see you two. How was the ceremony?" Jocelyn asked as she ushered Jace and Clary through the door.

Jace walked in the door and regarded me with a nod, "Luke."

"Jace."

As the two girls caught up in the kitchen Jace and I spoke in the living room. "So how are you and Clary doing?"

"We're doing fine." Jace said

I laughed, "Of course you are but, how are you?"

Jace look really confused, "What do you mean?"

Everyone could tell that Jace and Clary had become closer these past few months. I was surprised he would think that I wouldn't notice. I looked Jace in the eye, "I mean how are you and Clary?"

"Oh! Yeah I guess we're doing ok."

"Just ok?" I asked. I should be able to get something out of him. It was almost like he was hiding something.

"I mean we've been able to spend more time together and all but-"

"By the angel, Jace anyone can see you that you two have become extremely close lately. Come on tell me what's on your mind."

"Well…" Jace was about to give in when Jocelyn and Clary came into the room. Jocelyn came to sit next to me and, Jace moved to make room on the armchair for Clary.

Jocelyn looked up at me from her spot next to me, "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted you to be here when we gave them the good news and, I couldn't wait any longer."

I smiled back at her, "It's fine we can finish our conversation later right Jace?" Jace just nodded.

"So what is this super amazing news?" Clary asked scooting toward the edge of her seat.

"Well I think this is something for your mother to tell you," I said looking down at Jocelyn.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus like that Luke."

"Any time darling."

She just rolled her eyes, "Anyway… um so I want you to keep an open mind about this."

"Come on quit stalling," Jace whined.

"Shut up Jace," Clary said shooting him an angry glare, "Continue mom."

Jocelyn laughed, "Ok Jace I'll get to the point."

"Thank you."

Jocelyn smiled up at me then turned to look at Clary and Jace, "Well…Luke and I are going to have a baby."

"WHAT?!" Clary and Jace said in unison. Clary was certainly more excited than Jace but, they were both happy for us.

I laughed at both their reactions, "Yes it's true." I smiled down at Jocelyn.

Clary looked a bit flustered, "What when…?"

"And how?" Jace added.

"Jace!" Clary yelled, whacking him over the head with a near by pillow.

"What? I have questions too," Jace said rubbing the back of his head, "and what the hell is in those pillows, rocks?"

Jocelyn was the first to speak, "Well we found out not too long ago. The doctors said I'm about 6 and a half weeks along."

"Wow! This is awesome! I'm so happy for you two!" Clary ran over and gave Jocelyn a big hug. "Do you know the gender of the baby yet? When will it be due?"

"Clary, calm down it's just a baby." Jace noted.

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A BABY!"

Clary turned to her mother, "Are you going to have a baby shower?"

"I don't know maybe. It's just-"

"YOU HAVE TOO," Clary took a deep breath, "I meant you have too."

Jocelyn took her daughter's hands, "Clary I just don't think we have time to plan a shower."

"Say no more. I'll handle everything."

"Clary I can't ask you to do that," Jocelyn said trying to calm her excited daughter.

"Too late, I'm already planning."

Just then someone knocked on the door. Before either me or Jocelyn could answer, Clary was at the door turning the knob. I guess she was too caught up in the excitement. When she answer the door, her expression changed to almost that of disappointment. "Luke it's for you!"

I got up and walked to the door. Standing there was a young boy about Clary and Jace's age, with blond hair. "Luke can I talk to you…. Alone?" the boy asked glaring at Clary.

"Yes Kade, we can talk meet me out back."

"Yes sir." With a sigh I closed the door. There is something seriously wrong with that kid.

"Who was that?" Clary asked.

"Oh that's just Kade he's one of the newer members of my pack." Newer was putting it generously. He had been with the pack for nearly a year and still acted like it was a foreign concept to him. I walked back into the living room. "I'll only be a moment." I said kissing the top of Jocelyn's head and walked out of the back door.

Once I was outside, I found Kade standing in the yard as if he didn't know what to do. "What is it Kade?"

"Sir there has been some abnormal vampire activities in the area and I thought you might want to check them out."

"Kade first of all don't call me 'sir.' You are allowed to call me by my first name. Second, vampires are always do something 'abnormal' if I looked into everyone of their issues I would never have time to rest." Plus that's what Shadowhunters are for. I thought but decided it was better left unsaid.

"But sir… I mean Luke, I don't think that this can just be blown off. They've been hunting rats in the subway and leaving-"

I stopped him there, "Kade that's what vampires do. You really must relax once in a while."

"But sir?"

"Kade go home and if it gets any worse then and only then tell me about it. Ok?" I turned to leave, but as I walked through the doorway I could feel Kade's gaze burn into my back.


	3. The Art of Backflips and Butt-Kicking

**Alec POV**

"So Simon is finally starting training this week. Robert and Maryse are making me and Jace train him." I was laying on the couch yelling to Magnus who was in our room doing who knows what. "Magnus are you even listening to me?"

"HOLD ON ALEXANDER!" Magnus yelled from the other room.

"What are you doing that's so important?" I sighed. I started to pet Chairman Meow, because it wasn't like I had anything better to do. "Magnus I'm going to be late to the Institute. Are you coming or not?" It felt like forever until Magnus finally came out from our bedroom. I looked up from petting Chairman Meow.

"You like?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrows up and down. I looked to see the outfit that Magnus had put on. He was wearing a combination of black booty shorts a pink sparkle crop top and floral combat boots.

"By the angel Magnus! Why are you wearing that and where are you possibly planning on going?" I got off the couch to grab my training gear.

" Well I didn't receive this from the Angel but, this is my gear." Magnus stated matter of factly.

"Your gear for what?" I asked.

"This is my gear for training." He repeated. "I want to go to the Institute with you so I can be trained in the art of backflips and butt kicking."

"It's a lot harder than it looks Magnus and, you aren't a shadowhunter."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't go inside the Institute. Now enough of this arguing . I'm going to be late." I started to walk out the door when Magnus stopped me.

"You can count on this Alexander. I will not let this go. I will find a way to be like you and get trained like you did." With that Magnus turned sharply and took Chairman Meow into another one of his many rooms.

**Simon POV**

I grabbed the gear that Jace had given me. I felt happy that I was finally given something to do. Clary hasn't been able to do anything because she has been busy lately and all Isabelle wants to do is go shopping. I grabbed my phone from my training bag and started to dial.

"SIMON!" It felt good to hear Clary's voice even if it was over the phone. "What's up?"

"I'm about to go to training with Alec and Jace. Do you have time to do anything today? Or you can come help me with my training" I added eagerly. Clary was good at the whole Shadowhunter thing and fighting stuff. It would also be nice to take a break from Jace and Alec nagging me all the time. But most of the nagging came from Jace.

"I don't know Simon. I'm at Luke and Jocelyn's house and besides you have two great Shadowhunters training you already."

"How about we make it three great Shadowhunters? Jace isn't always that great to be around."

"What about Alec? Is he not annoying? Because I don't think Jace and Alec are that bad to be around."

"That's because you're dating Jace. Alec is ok. But it would be nice to have my best friend there to encourage me." There was a silence on the other end of the line. "It's fine. I understand Clary." I was about to hang up but Clary stopped me.

"No, Simon. I want to be there. I will try to get there as soon as I can," She broke away momentarily. "Can I tell Simon?" she asked away from the phone.

"Clary? What is it? Is everything ok?" I was getting worried. I hope she isn't in danger. No, Clary would have told me if she was. This must have something to do with…

"Simon! I have good news. Jocelyn and Luke are expecting!"

"Expecting what? A dog? It's about time they get a dog."

"SIMON! No they're having a baby!"

"Oh. That makes more sense. But how?" Jocelyn might finally be able to have her dream child. Sebastian didn't turn out too well. But Jocelyn and Luke are _already_ having a baby?

"Great. Now you're starting to sound like Jace. Can we talk about this at the Institute? I have to finish up some stuff here first."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." And then the line ended.

"I hope you were talking to your mother." I turned to see Isabelle with her hands on her hips.

"Izzy. I was just heading over to the Institute. Do you want to come with?"

"No. Clearly you would rather have your _best_ friend go with you for support." And with that she turned on her heels and back into our bedroom.

**Jace POV**

Luke slipped me a little piece of paper as Clary and I were leaving. I put it in my pocket and gave him a puzzled look. He just nodded like it was something important and I should keep it. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what we were talking about earlier. I'm not ready yet. I'm still really worried about it.

"You ok?" Clary asked when we finally made it out of earshot of Luke and Jocelyn. "You have that strange distant look when you're thinking about something or when you're worried. Jace! Are you listening to me?" I have to focus.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's ok." I grabbed both helmets to the motorcycle and handed one of them to Clary. I hopped on first and then helped her up.

"Are you sure?" She whispered in my ear after she was settled in behind me. She wrapped her arms around my torso. I took my hands off the handles and squeezed her hands.

"I'm sure. Let's go or else we're going to be late." I put my hands back up on the handles and took off. It was a cool day here in New York. There were plenty of people outside walking and little kids playing. There were even people riding bikes. The Institute wasn't too far from Jocelyn and Luke's house but it was still interesting to watch the mundanes. It's like they have no care in the world. And they're just living in this big dream. They have no idea what is actually going on around them. _HONK! HONK! _

"JACE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Clary yelled in my ear. She was right. I was too busy fantasizing to realize that the car in front of me had stopped at a red light. I hit the brakes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not too focused today." I confessed.

"Well you better get focused until we make it back to the Institute." The light finally turned green and we were both sitting outside the Institute doors. Clary got off the motorcycle and stalked off into the Institute leaving me behind. Why had Clary finally decide to come with me? I finally got off and put the helmet that Clary had purposefully thrown back on the motorcycle. When I got off the elevator, I was greeted my Church.

"Hey Church. Where'd Clary go?" Church just shrugged like he didn't know. He clearly wasn't going to let me know. "Fine, then is Simon here?" He shrugged and walked off. I started walking toward the training room. Simon better not be late. He's been late the past week doing who knows what. He was probably off with Izzy. I shuddered.

"Cold?" It was Alec. Also on his way to the training room. "It's spring. You shouldn't be cold."

"No I'm not cold at all. I was just thinking." I said.

"Oooo. Thinking about what?"

"marriage." I said under my breath.

"What? A little louder this time."

"I was thinking about marrying Clary," I confessed "What do you think?"

"What do you mean? It's not up to me." Alec said dragging me upstairs. The opposite way of the training room.

"I thought we were training Simon today. Where are we going?"

"To your old bedroom. We need to talk about this in private." We finally made it to my old room and Alec closed the door behind him.

"Are you seriously freaking out over marriage? That doesn't sound like the Jace I know."

"When Clary and I were at Luke and Jocelyn's, me and Luke had a little chat."

"About?"

"Me and Clary." I said as I sat down on my bed. "It was like he was trying to get something out of me. Almost like he wanted me to admit that I wanted to marry Clary. And then he gave me this note. But I haven't read it yet." I took the note that Luke had given to me and handed it to Alec.

"_Jace, I apologize that we were unable to finish our conversation earlier. Meet me at Starbucks as soon as you finish your training with Simon. I prefer Java Jones but I overheard Clary talking to Simon about going later today. I would advise not telling Clary or bringing her with you unless you want to make things more awkward than they already are._

Luke." Alec read.

"Starbucks? Wow. Typical white werewolf."

"Yassssss. I know right. But I'm pretty sure Luke is black."

"Alec, you're just as bad. We better not leave Simon waiting. I'm done with this conversation for now."

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT DATES AND WONDERFUL STUFF!**

**HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I'M WRITING THIS FANFIC WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. WE ARE BOTH OBSESSED WITH TMI AND TID. I'M A LITTLE BIT MORE OCD AND ORGANIZED THAN SHE IS. SO I FORCED HER TO FOLLOW A SCHEDUALE FOR WRITING. WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO PUBLISH EVERY FRIDAY. AND OUR DAYS OFF ARE ON THURSDAY. SO IT GIVES US TIME AND STUFF. IT JUST WORKED BETER FOR US THAT WAY. SHE IS ON WATTPAD IF YOU WANT TO LOOK AT OUR STORY THERE. HER USERNAME THINGY IS LEXIEMG24. HER STORY HAS PICTURES FOR EVERY CHAPTER BUT IT'S MOSTLY THE SAME. I KNOW THIS IS GETTING LONG BUT WE POSTED THIS CHAPTER EARLY BECAUSE WE JUST STARTED THIS SCHEDUALE. SO YOU CAN LOOK AT IT THAT WE POSTED IT LATE OR EARLY. WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT. HOPE TO SEE YOU FRIDAY!**

**LOL (LOT'S OF LOVE)**

**CLACE HERONDALE00**


	4. The Artist

**Tessa POV**

Jem stood there holding Church and looking up at the huge door of the Los Angeles Institute. "You don't have to do this Jem. I know how much you love that cat," I said looking from him to Church.

"I want to do this Tessa," Jem began walking up the steps of the institute and I followed. Once near the door he set down Church and spoke softly to him, "Now you stay here and wait for Emma and Jules ok?" Church meowed in response and Jem patted him on the head. "That's a good cat." Jem stood up and look at me.

"If I've said it once I've said it a million times. You love that cat way too much." I said, as me and him walked down the steps. "How do we even know Emma and Jules are going to be here?"

"We don't but that's the beauty of it, ain't it? Not knowing everything all the time."

"You are enjoying this mortal thing way too much." I looked at him and noticed for the first time that he was more relaxed than he had been in years.

"Can you blame me? Now we get to grow old together."

"Actually you get to grow old and I get to stay the same."

"Don't be mean. Let's try to stay positive. We still have another good 80 years together."

"Jem that's 80 years of you growing old and me staying the same. 80 years of sickness for you and 80 of nothing changing for me." I said realizing how different our relationship would be from now on.

"Tessa this doesn't change anything between us. I still care for you as much as I did the day I chose to marry you."

"Jem this changes _everything_ while you grow-"

"Tessa now you're just repeating yourself. Do you remember what I said that day?" Jem asked as he stopped walking.

"I do remember but it's not the same," I said, looking down at my feet.

"It is the same. I couldn't promise you how long I would live back then and what did you tell me back then?"

"I said yes," I muttered.

"Exactly now is this any different?"

"I guess it really isn't that different but…" Jem was always one to talk sense into people. It was one of his many talents and one of the many things I love about him.

**Jules POV**

Emma and I walked back to our rooms. We had just gotten back to the institute and we were exhausted. I grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her away from her bedroom door.

"Hey, come on Jules. I want to go to bed. That was an exhausting day."

"I know Emma." I turned her by her shoulders so she was facing me. "I have a little present for you first." I said looking into her eyes.

"What?Jules you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. Now come on." I said dragging her down the hall. I pulled her into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Jules really this isn't necessary," she said as I shushed her and ran to my trunk and searched for her present.

"Here it is." I said putting it behind my back.

"Jules please I don't deserve this."

"Quiet Emma I want to give this to you and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." I pulled out the painting I had been working on for weeks. At first I wasn't even going to do anything, but after a lot of arguing with myself I decide to paint something. I had asked Clary if she could teach me how to paint while she was in LA. Which was why she wanted to talk to me during the party. "I hope you like it. It's really not that good." I gave her the painting and hoped for the best. It was a picture of Idris. All the buildings and people in the street. But the part that I was most proud of was the Demon towers. Those were the hardest parts to do and took a lot of help from Clary, but in the end the lighting and the shapes were near to perfect. The towers had their classic soft glow. In this painting nothing was really happening. It was just a normal day in Idris.

"Jules this is so amazing," she said holding the painting to her chest. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

I felt my cheeks blush, "Aww it was nothing," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well thanks anyway." She then did something I never thought she would do. She leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek then slipped out of the room. I just stood there like an idiot with a stupid grin on my face.

**Emma's POV**

I held the painting to my chest I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "Well thank you." I then did something I didn't even predict. I got on my tip toes and kissed Jules on the cheek. In my surprise I ran out of the room and closed the door.

Once I got back to my room I looked at the painting again. It was beautiful. The colors were so calm and pretty. I could feel a tear run down my cheek. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hugged the painting. "Thank you Jules," I muttered to myself.

Then I took the painting and leaned it against the wall. '_Tomorrow I'm going to hang this up.' _After that I got in my PJs and slipped into bed. I took one last look at my present and then laid down and let sleep take me.

I woke up to the sound of soft purring near my head. I started to feel something soft rub against my face. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned my head to see what was bothering me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I stifled a scream.

"Emma, Emma it's ok." I saw Jules run from the end of my bed to sit next to me.

"What is that?" I asked leaning up on one elbow. "Is that a cat?"

"Shhh Emma. It's ok. Yes it's a cat." He said gently pushing me back into bed to relax. I have never seen Jules act like this. " How about you go back to bed. It was a long day yesterday."

"About last night. Jules how did you do that?"

"Do what? Let's not talk about it now. You need your sleep." He pulled my covers back over me.

"Jules?"

"Yes?"

"What is all of this about? Being super nice to me. And painting me an amazing painting." I said pointing to the painting I had leaned against the wall. "And the cat in my bed to wake me up in the morning? And then immediatly you put me back to sleep? What is going on Jules?" I asked again sitting back up.

"Well you know I just thought since we had such a crazy day you'd want to sleep some more," He said nervously.

"Jules what is this all about? You're acting really weird."

"It's just you know I … um…"

"Spill it Jules." By now I was getting really annoyed.

"Nothing never mind. I'm just being weird," he said trying to laugh it off.

"Ok," I was suspicious of his motives but brushed it off as Jules being Jules. "So what's with the cat?" I said pointing at the cat in his lap. I needed to change the subject.

"Oh! Yeah right. I found him on the front step. I think it's Church."

"Church!? You mean the cat from New York?" I asked taking a closer look at the gray persian that was lounging on Jules' lap. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know, but I really doubt that someone would just let him find his way here," Jules said petting the fur ball.

"So what? You think that it was brought here?"

"That's my best guess."

"That's odd." I said as I reached to pet it. Then for no reason it bite me. I jumped back and let out a tiny yelp. "What the hell!" I screamed.

Jules lifted the cat out of his lap and came closer to me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine but the little bastard bit me." I said clutching my finger, that was now bleeding a little.

"Let me look at it," he said taking my hand.  
"Jules really it's nothing."

"It is not nothing my lady," Jules said really dramatically

"Really?" I was unimpressed.

"Play along. Come with me." Jules picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"This is weird. You're weird. This day is weird. The world is weird." I groaned.

He sat me back down on the sink and smiled, "And that's why you love me."

I glared at him and he just kept smiling like a total idiot. Finally I broke. "Fine I love you." I muttered before grabbing the bandage that Jules held in his hand.

"I knew I could crack you," he yelled down the hall after me.

"Whatever you idiot," I yelled back.


	5. Tensions Rising

**Maia POV**

"Did you hear what Kade did today?" I asked Bat.

"No, tell me what he did." Bat said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can you not pay attention to what your girlfriend has to say for at least a little bit?"

"Ok, ok. What happened. Everyone in the pack knows he has some… issues." Bat was right. Kade had some weird things going on in his head. Kade is the most annoying member in the pack. All he wants to talk about is Downworld politics.

"He went to Luke's. He complained about the vampires."

"That's not anything new. " Bat noted. "Everyone complains about the vampires." I slapped him on the shoulder.

"That is not the point. He complained about the vampires eating rats. Luke was trying to enjoy his day off and Kade shows up at his door complaining about vampires eating rats."

" Come on, Maia." Bat said turning me by my shoulders so I would face him. "I don't want to talk about Kade.I don't want to talk about the pack. And I especially don't want to talk about Downworld politics. In fact, I don't want to talk at all." Bat drew me closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ok." I whispered. I went up on my tip toes and put my arms around Bat's neck. He leaned closer and closer until our lips were almost touching. I leaned into his embrace wanting more. Our kiss started small and sweet but they quickly grew heated and more intense. It felt like we were trying to get as close as we could to each other. But before things went too far in the office at the station, Bat picked me up and carried me off still kissing me as he walked. I pulled away for a split second. "Where are we going? " I whispered again.

"Upstairs." He whispered back. I felt him reach the top of the stairs and before I knew it he had slammed the door behind us.

**Kade POV**

"Luke can we talk," I asked as I walk into the office of the police station.

Luke sigh and motioned for me to sit, "What is it Kade?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the vampires."

"Kade! Drop it! There is nothing wrong with them. I can't do anything about something that isn't happening." Luke yelled obviously losing his patience with me.

"Luke I…"

"Just go Kade. I'm under enough stress already."

"But Luke I also wanted to ask…"

"KADE! Go."

I left the office in a huff. How dare Luke ignore me. He wasn't like this before he married that Demon Hunter. This is her fault. In fact everything is the Shadowhunter's fault. They created the Accords and they kill Downworlders like there's no tomorrow. I looked back at the office door. Even Luke has fallen to their good guy facade, but I haven't and I know that there are others that feel the same.

I walked down the hall to the main entrance and stood at the edge of the room leaning against the wall. Shadowhunters think they can do whatever they want. Well I won't let them. Sorry Luke but if you get in my way then I won't hesitate to…

**Luke POV**

I rested my head in my hands and let out a sigh. Why does that kid have to always make a big deal about everything, Then again, I didn't really give him time to voice his opinion. Damn it Luke you idiot. Why does this have to happen know. It could have happened some other time.

"Luke?" one of my pack members said as he stuck his head in the door.  
"What?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we have some business to take care of today."

That's right. I've got to meet with the Vampires today. "Ok I'll be there in a second." He left and I was once again alone. First Kade and now vampires, next thing you know I'll have a rebellion on my hands.

**Isabelle POV**

"THEY ARE WHAT? AND YOU ARE DOING WHAT? No way." I yelled into the phone.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Izzy. Luke and Jocelyn are having a baby. And I, Clarissa Fairchild, am planning the baby shower."

"Well, you definitely won't be able to do it alone. I'll help you. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up now so we can go shopping."

"Actually, I am at the Institute. I'm helping Simon with his training. And now isn't really a good time. I'm kind of dangling from the ceiling."

"Perfect! I'll be there in 5." I hung up on Clary and ran for my keys.

**Simon POV**

"Now watch." Clary said as she inched her way out onto the middle of the bar. I was standing on the platform observing so I could do it next. She got to the middle and did a double backflip off the bar landing gracefully on her feet. "It's all about the tuck, Simon." She yelled back up to me.

"Beautiful, beautiful." Jace said. Walking in, late, to my training, and Alec not to far behind. "Solid 10."

"Jace, you're late." Clary noted pushing Jace backward as he tried to embrace her. "If you don't mind I'm trying to help Simon." Clary turned back toward me. I made it to the middle and turned away from Jace, Clary, and Alec."

"Tuck, Simon, Tuck." I did as Clary advised and leaped backward and tucked in my legs as hard as I could. Sadly, I only managed a flip and a half and almost landed on my face. Clary ran to my side to make sure I was ok. "Are you alright?" She whispered in my ear. "Simon, I'm so sorry but I really need to go. Alec and Jace will help you." She held out her hand to help me up.

"But Clary, you said you would stay and help."

"I know but I have some errands I need to take care of."

"Let her go, Simon." Jace said from the other side of the room. "Alec and I will help you from here. We have a lot of work to do and you… I mean, I do not need any distractions." Clary grabbed her coat and on her way out slapped Jace on the shoulder.

"Enough, Jace." She turned back again to face me. "Simon, I am so sorry. I promise we can do something tomorrow."

"No she can't. I'm stealing her." Izzy said poking her head into the room and grabbing Clary's arm.

"Someone tell me what's going on." I said.

"Come on, Clary. Let's go but first you need to clean up." And with that Clary and Izzy disappeared down the hall.

"Well, then. Shall we get started?" This time it was Alec. I ran out of the room to catch up with Clary and Izzy. I turned down the hall toward Clary's old room. Which is where they are most likely headed. I saw a flash of red turn down another hall. Clary. I started to run faster and faster.

"SIMON! WE NEED TO TRAIN!" It was Jace screaming from the training room. But I didn't care. I needed to clear things up with Isabelle. I heard Clary's door close behind Isabelle and Clary. I halted to a stop. I decided it would be a good idea to wait outside until I heard Clary turn on the shower. I played in my head over and over my speech to tell Isabelle. _Izzy you don't understand I- Isabelle of course I want- I didn't mean anything when I said- _Then again, I'm not completely sure why she is upset with me. I finally heard the shower turn on and I waited one more minute just to be sure. I moved closer to the door and raised my hand to knock when the door opened and Isabelle stood in the doorway.

"Simon. I'm kind of busy right now. I-" She couldn't say anymore because I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall into another empty room. "Simon." She breathed.

"Izzy." I said after I closed the door behind us. I pulled her over to the empty bed and sat her down. "We need to talk about earlier."

"Simon, there is nothing to talk about. And I'm going shopping with Clary. And it looks like you have somewhere to be to." She said gesturing to my training gear. She got up and started toward the door.

"Izzy please. We need to clear things up."

"No, Simon." And with that she was out the door and back into Clary's room.


	6. Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. My friend and I have been so busy lately with school wrapping up, and tests to study for, and finals! Of course our teachers wait till the last minute to cram in as many tests and units as they can. I think I may have gone through like 3 units in history and math in like less than a month. Anyway enough of that. **

**I really hated writing some of this chapter. P.S. there is a Kade POV. That's why I hated writing this chapter. The Kade crazy fanatic thing is usually my friends thing and I do the great Nike stuff. *Me and Lexie's inside joke* I normally do the Jace and Clary romance stuff. Lexie (my cowriter) has been busy and hasn't been able to finish writing this chapter like she promised me she would. She went to a party today and I got stuck finishing this chapter. I'm so sorry if it sucks. It's a pretty long chapter though so I hope you enjoy. If I update another chapter today it probably won't be very long. It's summer where I am. I hope you guys are enjoying yours or at least almost out of school. **

**Also, one more thing, I may have mentioned that I would be updating every 2 weeks or so. Or sometimes less. I'm sorry I broke my promise and I feel so bad. It's summer now so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Enough of my rambling. I should just write a separate page of me rambling and my life so we can get to know each other better. I know I don't have too many views on this story. But I hope to get some soon. Please comment and let me know what you think. I would love to hear what you have to say. And I'll try to answer all of them.**

**And please make sure to read my authors note at the end in case you start getting bored. I'll share some little secrets about my plan for this story. I know it kind of sucks now. Without further a do, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER 6 **

**Clary POV**

I was sitting on my old bed at the Institute and I had just gotten out of the shower. I heard someone knock on the door and then Isabelle walked in. "What are you doing just sitting there in your bathrobe? Come on we have some shopping to do."

"Oh you know. Just thinking."

"About?" she inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just get ready. I'm ready to get out and about."

"Ok," she stood me up and guided me to my, now almost empty, closet. We were finally able to muster together a decent outfit from the clothes I had left behind.

"So where are we going? And what are we going for?" I asked as we walked out of the big Institute doors.

"To look for baby stuff. Duh."

"Well, yeah, but what in particular are we looking for?"

"We need a theme for the baby shower. We don't want a theme that everybody does like baby animals. We want to be unique so nobody forgets this baby shower. We will also need to go cake shopping. Maybe we can get one of those diaper cakes. Wait, no. Everybody gets those. We have to bring Shadowhunters into this somehow. Normally, the Silent Brothers take care of this baby stuff. But the Silent Brothers are a little creepy for this event."

"Wow, Izzy calm down. Do we really need a theme for a baby shower? That seems like a little bit too much. Let's just do something simple. I think mom would like that much better."

"Fine, as long as we get to have the party at Luke's farm."

"Ok, fine. Let's just shop and have fun." Izzy had a big grin across her face and she dragged me off to the mall.

We shopped in a lot of different stores and tried on way too many clothes. But Izzy could have gone on for hours. "Izzy, I'm getting tired. I'm going to go home."

"But we still have so much more to look at. We haven't even started looking at baby stuff yet." She was right we haven't looked once at any baby stores.

"We can do that another day ok?"

"Ok." She said in defeat. "Let's take you home before you pass out." Then we took off toward the bus.

**Luke POV**

I was sitting toward the back of the room in Java Jones, waiting for Jace to walk through the door. When he finally arrived, I waved him over. "Jace."

"Luke." Jace said as he sat in the chair across from me. "So what's this all about? Is little wolfie having issues getting along with the other Downworlders? I should have brought Alec and Isabelle."

"Is little Shadowhunter having an issue with asking my daughter to marry him?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh so that's what this is about."

"What else would this be about, Jace?"

"Is little wolfie now having problems getting along with this fabulous little Shadowhunter?"

"Jace, stop. This is serious business. I don't want to talk about this any more than you do."

"Well, at least we agree on one thing. So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Jace asked tapping his fingers nervously on the table. A waitress came up and set down two cups of dark black coffee.

"I think you know exactly what we need to talk about. Jace, you're 19. What are you waiting for?"

"Ehr, Luke. I still don't know what you're talking about. Like I told you the other day, Clary and I are doing fine. And if we could hurry this along I have some stuff to attend to."

"Uh, right. It's just that. Um."

"Just spill it little wolfie."

"Right, ok. So… um. I don't know how to put this. I just.."

"Am I going to need to order another coffee?"

"No, no. It's just that. I want what's best for my daughter."

"Ummm. Ok. You don't.. ehr.. want me to break up with Clary.. right?" Jace said sheepishly. I can't believe he would actually think I would want him to break up with my daughter.

"Uh. Not exactly. Actually quite the opposite."

"Oh. And what might that be?"

"Urgh. I can't believe you." I slapped my hands on the table and leaned in closer to Jace. "Stupid little Shadowhunter. I want you to marry Clary." I sighed. It felt good to let it out already. But Jace just laughed

"You want me to marry Clary. Ha." Jace laughed again. "Of course. But.. umm… what if she.. you know.. says no?"

"Jace I have made this mistake plenty of times. I have always loved Jocelyn but, I was scared she wouldn't love me back. So I lived my life in agony. And then I finally got the courage but by then it was too late. Just ask. What is the worst that could happen?" I don't know if this pep talk was working but Jace was starting to turn a bright cherry red. I hoped this moment would end soon because I hate giving pep talks and it makes everything awkward.

"I just don't think this is the right time.."

"There is never a good time for Shadowhunters, Jace. Just ask her already. Life's too short." Jace's face was turning more red as we continued our conversation. I heard the little bell on the door jingle as someone entered the coffee shop. It was too dark in the room and it was hard to tell who had entered. I was about to continue the conversation with Jace when two familiar faces appeared. "Isabelle. Clary. What are you doing here? I thought you two were out shopping." Clary came up to give me a hug.

"We were and then we got tired." Clary explained.

"I didn't get tired. Clary got tired." Isabelle looked across the table like she just realized Jace was sitting there with me. "Jace! What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked coffee. And what are you doing here with Luke?"

"I'm sorry if we interrupted something. I should probably get going. Come on, Izzy." Clary interrupted.

"Jace have you noticed how red your face is? I didn't know your face could reach that bright shade of red." Isabelle said as she pulled me back to the table. "What have you been talking about anyway?"

"Politics." I said.

"Nothing." Jace said at the same time.

"Oh you were talking about something. And it definitely was not politics. It was something else." Isabelle said. I saw Clary glance at Jace asking what was going on. Jace wouldn't confess. And I didn't blame him.

"Come on, Isabelle. I want to go home. Bye Luke. Bye Jace." Clary said looking at Jace one last time.

"I will figure this out, Jace Herondale." Clary and Isabelle left the shop and Jace let out a big breath he was holding.

"Well, that just happened." I commented.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has every happened to me, Jace Herondale." Jace looked down at his hands. I have never seen Jace so upset and embarrassed before.

"I need to mark this date on my calendar. Jace Herondale got embarrassed by his sister and girlfriend."

"You're wrong. I was embarrassed by you." Jace stood up abruptly and quickly walked away.

**Bat POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked Maia as we were walking down Park Avenue.

"I was thinking Hunter's Moon."

"You don't want to try something different? We are in there all the time."

"Well if you got a better idea I'd like to hear it," she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow calm down. I thought maybe you'd want to try something else," Maia just glared at me. It was one of those glares that only girls can perform and boy are they scary, "The Hunter's Moon it is then," I declared instantly going on the defensive. Maia just smiled and continued walking.

We walked in silence for a while until I decided to break the silence. "How are you doing?" I asked.

Maia looked up at me like I had two heads. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how have you been doing since the whole Jordan thing?"

"Bat I don't want to talk about it," she answered flatly.

"Ok." We stopped talking and just walked together in silence. I glanced over at Maia. Why did she have to be so pretty? And why did I have to be so me? I didn't deserve someone like her.

All of the sudden Maia stopped and stared at something farther away. "Maia what's wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

She shook her head and looked at me. "It's nothing I just thought I saw someone," she answered with a slight smile.

"Are you sure? You don't look-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted. Then Maia did something I didn't expect. She leaned up and kissed me. "Come on, let's get going." She proceeded to pull my dazed self to the Hunter's Moon.

**Jordan POV**

I stood there in the alley in complete shock. Did Maia just kiss Bat? But what about us? Am I so easily forgotten? My hands tightened into fists by my side. "How could you, Maia. I always knew you were a lying cheating bitch," I growled, to no one in particular. Just then I heard something behind me. In a blind fit of anger, I shifted into my wolf form and attacked whatever it was. As I collided with the stranger, I heard a satisfying "oof" come from him. Once I had whoever it was pinned I was able to get a good look at him. He was around the same age as me with blond hair and in regard to his height he certainly was tall.

"Well then. That went well," he groaned, "Mind getting off of me?" He smiled flashing his long kanines. A werewolf! I quickly got off him. "There we go much better," he grinned as he got up and brushed himself off. "Please excuse me for one moment." He left for a moment and returned with some clothes. "Some how I had a feeling this would happen. Now change and get dress. I'd like to talk to you when you can respond," he commanded as he turned around.

I quickly changed and got dressed. "Bossy aren't we?" I grumbled as I pulled on the pants.

"Yeah well I want to get this business done and over with. So hurry up," he said tapping his foot repeatedly.

"I'm done," I said flatly.

"Alright let's get to business," he said spinning on his heel and began circling me. "My name is Kade and I already know who you are so let's move past formalities. I'm sure you know of Luke Garroway."

"Of course," I said a bit annoyed by the stupid question.

"Well then, I am sure you will be furious about what he's done."

"And what might that be?"

"Oh just that he plans to marry a shadowhunter," Kade growled.

"So? Everyone knew that he had feelings for Jocelyn."

"That's just it. Shadowhunters are not supposed to marry werewolves. That doesn't make you the least bit outraged?"

"No, people should be able to marry whomever they wish. That doesn't mean they should stab their dead boyfriend in the back and go and date someone else." I growl looking back out to where I just saw Maia kiss Bat.

"So you're on my side. After Valentine died, Jocelyn ran off and married Luke. It's unacceptable." Kade replied with hopefulness.

"What?" I ask.

"Jocelyn stabbed Valentine like you said, when she married Luke. You don't pay attention very well do you?"

"Oh right. I suppose I don't. But what does this have to do with me?" I asked cautiously.

"This seems to have a lot to do with you. I am a rebel in Luke's pack. He doesn't know this but I'm not fond of how Luke runs things. He is reckless and displays inappropriate behavior. I need you to help me defeat Luke and take over all of the Shadowhunter world. And it seems as if you may need my help too."

"And why would I need your help? I'm sure I am capable on my own."

"Well, considering that you have no place to go, you have no money, no food, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions concerning why you are here - in the real world and not from wherever the hell you came from."

"Am I dreaming? This better all be a dream." I respond look around me and pinching my arm for good luck.

"You ain't dreaming sweetheart." Kade replied sarcastically. "So are you joining my side or not?"

**A/N:**

**So there's another chapter. I did enjoy writing the whole Jace and Luke stuff. It was kind of awkward at first. I hope it was just as awkward for you as it was for me. What do you think about Kade? I personally hate. I can't stand him. He seems crazy to me. **

**I have a list of what my friend and I want to incorporate into this fanfic. There most likely will be a second one to continue this first one. But do not fear. We are no where close to finishing this one yet. That's how long this is going to be. **

**I'm going to start asking a question of the day or week or when ever I post based on the chapter. Today's question will be... How do you think Jordan came back? I know he came back really suddenly but it was an important part of the story. And you'll find out why sooner or later. I don't want to ruin it.**

**If you know anyone who loves this book series, PLEASE BRING THEM TO ME! I will be looking forward to reading your comments and see what you have to say. Have a good evening or morning or afternoon wherever you are. BYE!**


	7. A Kiss to Remember

**A/N**

**Another chapter done. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't have much to say this time. So Here it is Chapter 7. Hope you're holding in there. It's going to get rough. Oh and now this story is actually going to be having a plot. So don't worry. Anyway... CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Simon. Are you ready to start training? You're going to be Ascending in two weeks." I yelled to Simon. Ever since the end of the war, Simon had been training hard so that he could become a Shadowhunter. The time was getting closer and Simon had been working harder. Jace had other things he needed to do, so he had asked me to train Simon for the day. "Simon?" I asked again as I walked over to where Simon was sitting. I set my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Simon. But I don't think she's going to be here." Simon had been waiting for Izzy to arrive but, ever since their fight, Izzy hasn't been there to watch Simon train.

"She promised she would be here." Simon said looking down into his folded hands.

"I hate to say this, Simon, but that was last week. Before you started fighting."

"I know, Clary." He looked up at me abruptly. I could see the anger and fury behind his hopeful eyes. "I was just hoping she would still come."

"Do you want to start the day off with studying?" When preparing to Ascend, it is important, to not only fight and train but, to study the Shadowhunter history. "Then maybe Izzy will come later." I grabbed Simon's hand and gave it a tight squeeze and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay," He said with a defeated sigh. I had to drag Simon all the way to the library.

"Come on, Simon. You have feet of your own." I reached for Simon's hand and intertwined our fingers together. I could feel his tension ease slightly.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" I said looking up into Simon's eyes.

"I miss her. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought we were getting along great until recently. She started pushing me away." Simon confessed.

"I don't know Simon. You're my best friend and I wish I could help you but I just don't know." I said as I continued to lead him to the library. "Maybe, she's just afraid of your Ascension."

"No, that can't be it. She should be excited for me."

"I'm sure she is, Simon. She is also worried about you too. She doesn't want you to get hurt and, she doesn't want you to leave her."

"I'm not going to leave her." Simon said processing everything I just said. I just nodded, trying to drop the conversation. Once we made it into the library, I sat Simon down at one of the many empty tables. I walked across the room and tried to find a helpful book.

"Where did you and Jace stop off last?" I asked curiously, as I searched up and down the many rows of books.

"We finished with that one war." Simon replied. I turned and gave Simon a look.

"Simon there were many wars in Shadowhunter history."

"Fine," He huffed. "We finished with the one with the automatons. Some guy named Mortmain. He tried to destroy the Clave."

"Ah yes." I said finding the right book. "This was a very unpleasant time. I remember hearing a little bit about this. This happened not too long ago. The Victorian Era."

"Yes, that's it." Simon said, suddenly remembering. "The Portal's weren't even invented back then."

"Simon's right." said a familiar voice. I turn to see Tessa walking into the library.

"Tessa!" I said a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" She turns to reveal Jem also standing behind her.

"We just got back from the California Institute and Jules wanted us to give you a message."

"That's great. But how do you know so much about the Victorian Era?" Tessa turns to look at Jem and both of them start laughing.

"Oh Clary, honey." She says and she directs me back to the table Simon is sitting at. "Jem and I will take care of Simon and his studying. You however have somewhere to be."

* * *

**Jace POV**

"We have to go where?" I ask to Clary over the phone. "I'm in the middle of something important."

"Jace, we need to be back by this evening. We need to leave now if we are going to do that."

"Clary, I can't just jump up and leave." I heard silence over the phone. " Fine I'll be there in 10." I hung up on Clary and gathered my things.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked. We were back at the same table we were at the other day. I suppose he wasn't finished talking yet. He is still trying to get me to marry Clary.

"Clary says something important is going on down at the California Institute." I reply standing up from my seat. I give Luke a firm handshake. "We can continue talking when I return."

"I don't know if that will be possible Jace. Before you go, I have something to tell you. It's rather important." I sit back down and listen to what Luke has to say. "I wish I had longer to talk to you about this but, Jordan is back. I don't know how but he showed up yesterday afternoon with Kade. I have a feeling there is something bigger behind this though."

"Wait a minute. Jordan Kyle? The one Sebastian killed? How can he be back?" This must be serious. It isn't everyday people come back from the dead.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to be plenty busy when you come back."

"I'll be back tonight."

"Things are already getting bad in the pack. I always had my suspicions about Kade but this just brought everything together."

"I'll try to get back as fast as I can. In the meantime, you should try to contact the Clave, if it's as bad as you think."

"I don't know if it's anything the Clave can handle. And it might not be as bad as I think. You can't tell anyone about this until I get more information."

* * *

**Jules POV**

"Do you really think you can beat me, Julian Blackthorn?" Emma asks as she continues to attack me with Cortana, her sword.

"Oh I know I can beat you, Emma Carstairs," I smirked before lunging at her slashing my sword at her. Emma quickly blocked.

"Come on Jules you can't beat me even if you tried," Emma laughed easily knocking me off balance.

"Can too," I argued. I swung my sword which clattered against her's. I slid my blade down Cortana's and ended up face to face with Emma.

"Nice move but can you back it up?" she smirked.

"Yes I can," I answered before pushing her back a bit causing her to lose her balance. I moved forward in order to finish this fight off, when I tripped on a loose floorboard. I ended up falling on top of Emma, pinning her to the floor and making her drop her sword. "Told you I could win," I laughed.

"That wasn't winning that was you being clumsy," she smiled that smile I always loved. I hope I didn't say that out loud. I need to pull myself together.

"Julian Blackthorn? Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked looking at me with a tight smile on her lips.

"Looking at you like what?" I hope I don't have a certain way of looking at her.

"Like that." she laughed. "Is that admiration in your eyes?"

"No but I believe I see it in your eyes." I said poking her on the nose. She started blushing. She tried shoving me off of her but, I put my hands down on the floor by her shoulders.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" I asked with a smirk.

"Jules what has gotten into you? You're acting so different."

"It's called confidence. Clearly you don't have any after losing to me." I bent down farther until my lips were almost touching Emma's.

"Jules?" Emma asks quietly.

"You did say you loved me." I said as I brushed my lips with hers. To my surprise, Emma enjoyed it because she pulled me down closer to her.

"If you do that one more time Julian Blackthorn, I am personally going to kill you." she spat in my face. Then she finally managed to push me off of her. I could do nothing but laugh at her expression. I got to my feet and walked to pick up both of our swords. I put them back on the racks where they belonged. Then I ran out the door.

"I won." I smirked looking back at Emma right before I closed the door behind us.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I stepped into the Portal while holding Jace's hand. Before I knew it, Jace and I were standing outside of the California Institute. "Why does Jules want to see you? And why do I need to come?" Jace asked me as we walked past the gates to the Institute.

"I'm not sure. And you're here because Jules said it was important." I replied pulling him along with me.

"And anytime you hear the word important you automatically think of me?" he asked, a raise of his brow.

"I think this is important." I saw raising to my tiptoes to give him a kiss. "That involves you."

"Yeah, but that's different." Jace said. I could see the lust in his eyes as I slapped him on the arm. I opened the big Institute doors and walked in not seeing Jules anywhere.

"He said he would be here." I looked at my watch. "Maybe they are still in training." I guessed as I dragged Jace up the steps to the training room. When we made it to the training room, I opened the door to find Emma kneeling on the floor with a shocked expression. "Emma? Are you ok? Where's Jules?"

"Clary. I don't know what just happened." She responded. Still not moving from her position on the floor. I ran over to her and kneeled by her side.

"Emma. What's the matter." Emma's expression finally changed and she turned her gaze toward Jace.

"Jace. How about you go find Jules." I said hinting at Emma's dilemma.

"But I don't wanna." Jace groaned. I gave him a serious look and he bolted out the door. I took Emma's hand and pulled her to her feet. I brought her to one of the benches near the window.

"What happened Emma?" I asked again pulling her close to my side.

"I don't know." Emma replied looking up into my eyes. "Jules was acting really strange. I don't know what has happened to him."

"Well is it a bad thing?" I ask.

"No, I don't know. But he kissed me." I try to remain calm as I process this. Is that why Jules asked me to come? "We were training and doing some sword fighting and he fell on me claiming he won. He never got off and then he kissed me. I don't know what to do, Clary. I've known him all my life but, I thought we were just friends." Emma confesses. I let out a small sigh.

"Ah, growing up is a strange thing."

"What?"

"I think Jules is falling for you Emma." I say.

"And what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. Jules just said it was important."

"You don't think he came to talk about… you know."

"I don't know." I respond carefully. "It's possible. But I don't know why Jules would do that. You are his parabatai." I give Emma an encouraging squeeze and get up to leave.

"You're leaving so soon?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Emma but I have to find Jules. I'll come find you afterward."

"Promise?" she asks holding out her pinkie.

"Promise." I say curling her pinkie with mine.

* * *

**A/N**

**I decided to cut it off here because I was getting tired of typing. What do you think of Jules and Emma? I thought it was great. I loved writing this part. I still don't have much to say...**

**Question of the day: Why do you think Jules wanted to see Clary? I really want to give you a hint but I don't want to ruin it. Have a good day/morning/evening... wherever you are.**

**I send my love to y'all**


	8. Is That?

**A/N **

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated in awhile. My friend has procrastinated a lot. **

**I have one little shout out. To my great guest. You asked for a update soon. So here it is. I couldn't respond since you aren't signed up. So you should do that. For the rest of y'all, shame on you for not reviewing. I personally love being bombarded with reviews I love reading them and responding to them.**

** I did get some more followers though so that makes me happy. BUT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU REVIEWED. There will be another question of the day after. Enjoy. Here is Chapter 8... :D **

**PLEASE READ: I DID REALIZE I WROTE CALIFORNIA INSTITUTE INSTEAD OF THE LOS ANGELES INSTITUTE. MY BAD. I DID FIX IT IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONE I WAS REFERING TOO.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

After talking to Emma, I had a good idea as to why Jules wanted to see me. If I guessed right, Jules wants to profess his love for Emma. Which sounds so unlike him but, it is possible. I continued walking down the hallways looking for Jace. It felt like hours until I finally found Jace standing outside of a closed door.

"Clary." he said once he caught my gaze. "I think I found him."

"Where? On the other side?" I asked looking back at the door.

"Yes. But you make it sound like he died." Jace chuckled lightly. I had finally reached him and slapped his shoulder. "Ouch." he said rubbing at his arm. I knocked on the door lightly before entering.

"Stay out here." I whispered to Jace before stepping through the door. "Jules?" I asked looking around at my surroundings. I was standing in the art room I had put together for Jules, when I was teaching him how to paint for Emma.

"Clary. You made it." Jules said stepping out from behind the easel.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm always here for you Jules. All you have to do is call me. So what's on your mind? I have a feeling this isn't as important as you said it was." Jules looked down at his shoes.

"You're right. It's kind of stupid. But I look up to you Clary." Jules said finally looking up at me. "You're like my hero. You saved all of Idris and the Shadowhunters. I feel like I can tell you anything." He said whispering the last part and looking back down at his shoes. I walked over to Jules and gave him a hug. I finally pulled away and brought him to one of the chairs.

"So tell me. What's on your mind?" I asked even though I knew exactly was on his mind.

"You haven't seen Emma today have you?" Jules asked. I put my fingers on my chin acting like I was thinking.

"Yes, I have." Deciding that it would be better if I just told him.

"Great." He muttered to himself. "Well I don't know if she told you, but I kissed her today. And I was laying on top of her." He said quickly.

"Yes, I do believe she mentioned that." I said looking up like I was thinking again.

"I don't know what to do, Clary. I kept telling myself not to. But my emotions got the best of me." he confessed.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me about this. Why would you do that Jules? Emma's your best friend. And she is your _parabatai_." I said looking at him carefully.

"I know. You don't need to remind me." I put my hand on his knee trying to encourage him to keep going. "Clary, I'm scared. I think I like Emma." All of a sudden the door burst open revealing a scared Jace.

"Clary." Jace breathed. "Something's wrong."

* * *

**Jace POV**

I had just gotten word from Alec when I had burst into the room. He said there had been some strong demonic presence near the Los Angeles Institute. Alec said it looked like there was a big army of demons in the area. "There might be another war coming. Hurry and change into gear."

"Jace I didn't pack any. We were supposed to be for a few hours." Clary said standing up quickly and, Jules close behind her.

"Well it looks like we might be here a bit longer than expected." After that, I rushed out of the room and to the weapons room to find some gear and weapons for clary and I.

"Wait, Jace." I heard Clary yell from not too far behind.

"Clary. This is important. Alec thinks this has might be something bigger." I wish I could tell Clary more but I couldn't. Ever since Luke told me what was going on in his pack, I have been on high alert. "Clary, you are just going to have to trust me on this one." Clary hesitated before realization crossed her face.

"Jace, do you know something I don't?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything." Clary reached me by now. I grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to trust me, Clary" I turned on my heel and walked quickly to the weapons room, with Clary close behind. She didn't say anything when I handed her gear and a weapon belt. She walked off grabbing a few more things from the weapons room and slammed the door behind her. "Clary." I yelled running out of the room. Luckily, I was faster than her and easily caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"To change," She said lightly. "We have a city to protect." Then she walked down the hall and turned into one of the many guest rooms. I followed but chose the room right next door. I quickly changed and secured all of my weapons into my belt. I left the room and stood outside the door waiting for Clary. After another few minutes, she finally came out. When she did, she gave me a hug. It took me awhile to respond but, I returned the hug. I carefully brought my fingers to her chin and brought her face up so she was looking into my eyes.

"It's going to be fine." I reassured her. "I'm sure it's nothing big." I reached down and kissed her lightly. We walked in silence as we made our way to the library. That's where I told everyone to meet so we could make a quick plan.

* * *

**Emma POV**

"I want to go to." I protested as Helen told me I had to stay here along with Jules and the other younger children. "I'm capable of handling this on my own."

"I know. But you are still not of age." Helen said taking me into a hug. "It's not safe. There are too many demons prepared for fight."

"And wouldn't it be easier if I went? If there were more of us fighting, the demons would be killed faster." I knew I would be stuck at home but I had to try. It was unfair that I wasn't allowed to fight. The same thing happened during the Mortal War. I had to stay home because I wasn't old enough.

"I'm afraid not. What if you get hurt. Then we will have to take care of you." Helen explained. I grabbed Jules hand, who was sitting quietly in the corner, and I dragged him to the training room.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You want more of what happened earlier." Jules snickered. He stopped procrastinating and easily walked up to the training room with me. I stopped him and slapped him across the face. "Hey, what was that for."

"What has gotten in to you, Julian?" Emma screamed. " I thought we were friends. We love each other as brother and sister. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend." she said.

"I know. But what if it was possible we could be boyfriend and girlfriend? Wouldn't you like that?" he asked me. I honestly didn't know. I no longer knew how I felt towards Jules. My best friend in the whole world.

"But Jules, we've known each other forever. Don't think it would be awkward." I said sinking to the floor. Jules needs to stop thinking like this. He is going to get us both in trouble if he continues like this.

"No, that's the beauty of it. We already know each other like we know ourselves. We would be… perfect." He knelt down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what happened to you. But you need to snap out of it. It isn't possible."

"But wouldn't you like to try. Remember after the Mortal War? And Clary was on that flag. She was up there because she tried to do the impossible. And look where we are know. Downworlders have chairs in the Council with the Shadowhunters. What if we could do something as amazing as that?" Jules had a point. Clary was amazing. She could do anything. I stood up and walked the rest of the way to the training room. Without even putting on gloves, I walked up to the punching bags and beat the day lights out of it. I let out all my anger and stress with every punch. I did this for what felt like hours until I felt jules hands grab my arms. I didn't resist. I let him turn me around. I realized in that moment that Jules was right.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I stood by Jace's side waiting for the demons to arrive. A few other Shadowhunters had joined us. Helen Blackthorn had come and a few of her other siblings old enough to fight. Other than that, we were on our own. We hadn't contacted the Clave to ask for more fighters. We had expected this to be a few demons and then we would return back home. The demons started coming and Jace and I were killing them left and right. Commotion was buzzing all around us and the demons seemed to never stop coming. This didn't stop us. I ended up losing Jace in the crowd of demons and Shadowhunters. I had no time to analyze which demon was which. All I knew was that I had to kill them all. I threw a seraph blade at a demon and hit him near his abdomen. This made him stagger back. Which left me enough time to slide between his legs and stab him in the back. The demon sprayed ichor everywhere and then it folded in on itself and turned to ashes. The wind blew the ashes everywhere and I was starting on the next demon. Jace was on the other side of the field helping Helen kill another demon. The demon had fallen on top of her but Jace had come to help her back up. Jace saw me looking at him. "Clary!" I turned to see a dark shadow. It had fallen on top of me barring its ugly teeth. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulders as Jace jumped the demon and killed it. The demon attacks were getting smaller and I could see a clearing at the end. Jace helped me to my feet and I caught a glimpse of brown hair. "Are you ok?" he asked. I pushed him to the side and tried to make my way to the clearing. I was dodging Shadowhunters and demons fighting but, once I made it into the small clearing, I saw the boy I was expecting. I took a breath and found the courage to say his name.

"Kade."

* * *

**A/N**

**So there's another chapter. Sadly I wrote all of it and it sucks I know. This was a really important chapter though. At least the end part was. So what do you think of Kade? I still hate him. I don't have much to say to this chapter. Except that I hope you liked it. I'm sorry the fighting bit was awful. I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. **

**Question of the Day: Why do you think Kade was there? I really hope some people actually answer because normally people don't. But I would love to hear your thoughts, questions, or concerns. **

**I have a good announcement. I'm going to be starting another fanfic soon. It's kind of about the books Flowers in The Attic. If you've ever heard of it. It's good. There are also movies. But it's going to kind of be my own version of it. It's going to have the same characters I'm just going to make them my own. And some of the plot is going to be the same and some of it will change. it might take me a week or so to get it up but I'm going to try to work on it today. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are.**

**I love y'all.**


	9. Back Together Again

**A/N**

**I'm alive don't worry. I'm so sorry it has been a long time since I have updated. I had told you guys now that it's summer that I would be updating more. BUT... I have had this chapter done for awhile and I had been way to lazy to update. Me and my co writer are also on different schedules so it is hard to work together. I literally just got back from my second vacation like an hour ago. I had this chapter done before my vacation but I was getting tired and I had a lot to do before we left. I'm going to try to update more often and hopefully longer chapters. I'm sorry this chapter is short and kind of sucks. But don't worry I am not abandoning this story even if my friend gives up on me. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Kade POV**

"Kade," Clary uttered completely in shock.

"Clary, it is a complete honor to make your acquaintance," I said slyly enjoying her shocked expression. "I'm glad that you didn't allow that pathetic little parasite of your's to stick around."

"What the hell is going on Kade? Why are you doing this?" she said with a scared speak in her tone. How adorable just like a little mouse.

"Well you see, biscuit. Your little backstabbing step-daddy isn't exactly my favorite person. In fact he is one of the many reasons I'm doing this."

"And what would those other reasons be?" she asked standing up straighter and steadying her voice. How cute she's trying to look brave, but I can see right through her little façade.

"Well let's see... any other downworlder that has sided themselves with the plague that is the Nephilim," I spat.

"So that's what you're up to. You want to wipe out the Shadowhunters. Well I'm sorry but that really isn't original," she smirked.

"Tah tah tah Clary I thought you were smarter than that. Really do you believe that I would just tell you my plan?" I chuckled. It truly was quite amusing watching them grasp at idiotic answers. "I'm not your classic villain sweetheart. I'm much more calculated," I smiled slowly circling her. "I'm not going to wildly jump on chances for power like your idiotic father or get overly involved like that annoying brother of yours. No I believe the one and only way to win this little dispute of ours is through well timed and thought out plans," I explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because darling you're the hero and I'm the villain and if you didn't go and run off to your pathetic little Clave then our show wouldn't have an audience, and don't you know? An audience is the most important part of any good story, because then people get involved…" I said walking up behind her and whispering in her ear, "...and the hero makes mistakes."

Clary spun around and faced me bravely like the little warrior she was. "To hell with you Kade! To think some people actually trusted you," she yelled getting all worked up.

"That was their mistake deary. I'm not one to be trusted and unlike you I paid attention to what those people trusted me with," I chuckled. "Now if you don't mind I have a little meeting with an old friend of your's. Oh what was his name again… ah yes, Jordan," I said noticing the mention of his name shock her. Though it was fun, all good things had to come to an end and this was no different.

I spun on my heel and began walking away when, "You don't think you're getting away that easily!" Clary shouted making me look over my shoulder. "I know what you're up to and no way in hell are you getting away from me."

"Oh really, well then," and with a snap of my fingers a demon pounced out of the brushes and pinned Clary to the ground. "Have fun with my little pet. We will be seeing each other very soon." I then proceeded to walk away leaving her to deal with one of my smaller demons. As I walked passed the fight I signalled to the remaining demons to finish it up. This has been quite the productive evening.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked after everyone had been gathered in the library.

"Well, right now there is no plan since Clary is still knocked out." I had seen most of what had happened between Clary and Kade but I had been unable to hear any of it. "Clary knows most of everything that is going on. Until Clary wakes up, we will have to stay here." I said pacing around the room. Ever since I saw Clary get attacked everything had been a blur of memories. Clary had only been in the infirmary for 2 hours but it has felt like days to me. I have been sitting there ever since she got there. Until someone had gotten me to my feet and dragged me into the library. "Enough has been said here." Then I turn and walk out of the room back to the seat next to Clary's bed. I should have never left her alone with that psycho. What was I thinking? Oh right I was thinking that Kade was a scared paranoid pup. I sighed resting my head on my hands. If I can't even help her now, how am I supposed to protect her in the future? I could never marry her, and now with everything that just happened she'd never say yes. "No!" I said shaking my head to clear it of the negative thoughts. Stop being such a downer. Don't think of yourself think about Clary. I looked over at her sleeping body. "I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

* * *

**Simon POV**

"I just got a call from Jace." I ran into the training room to find Alec throwing knives.

"Cool. What did he say."

"Oh nothing important… Just that they had a big fight and Clary is knocked out."

"WHAT?" Alec finally stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"Yep. She's been unconscious for 5 days now. Jace seemed pretty distraught."

"I have to go help him." Alec said grabbing out his phone so he could probably call Magnus.

"Don't. He said he didn't want anyone to come. He said this was something he had to fix on his own."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea." Alec put his phone back in his pocket and continued to throw knifes at the target. I walked out of the room in search of Izzy, I made it to Izzy's room and knocked on the door. "Izzy are you in there?" I asked hoping she'd answer the door.

There was no answer.

"Izzy please talk to me. I'm sorry for whatever I did," I repeated. Just then I heard something move inside her room. "Izzy I know you're in there."

"Go away you jerk!" she yelled.

"What the hell did I do? You have to tell me what I did," I yelled back.

Then something happened that I wasn't expecting. Isabelle opened the door but not the way you would expect. Nope she opened the door and hit me in the face with it.

I fell back and held my nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"Aw is the poor baby hurt. Well boo hoo," she said shooting me a look that was as cold as ice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do that would warrant you to break my nose with a fucking door?" I yelled holding my now throbbing nose.

"I didn't break your nose. If I did you wouldn't be yelling at me," she growled staring at nothing.

I stood up and took my hand away from my nose to check for blood. Luckily there was none. "Izzy what's wrong? I'm trying to fix something but I don't know what I'm trying to fix," I tried to explain.

Isabelle shot me another glare. "You know why I'm mad? It's because you're being so stupid by trying to become a Shadowhunter!"

"I thought you wanted me to try and be with you?"

"I do it's just that," Isabelle groaned hitting the wall. "becoming a Shadowhunter is dangerous and I can't protect you."

I snickered. "Izzy you can't protect me from everything. I have to do this."

"Why?" she asked nearly in tears.

I moved closer and held her hand. "Because than I can protect you." she pulled me closer into a hug. "And as soon as I become a shadowhunter, we can be together forever." She looked me in the eye, tears creeping down her face. She grabbed my face and brought her lips to mine. "What was that for?" I asked when she finally pulled away.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."


	10. Shut Out

**A/N**

**Wow! 2 chapters in a week. I know. I'm awesome. Except for I already had Chapter 9 done. i wanted to get this chapter over with since I had been MIA for awhile so here is my present to you. **

**In honor of, double digits (NOTE 10TH CHAPTER), in order for me to upload another chapter I NEED TO GET 5 REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR AWHILE. I KNOW I PROBABLY SOUND MEAN BUT I REALLY WANT MY STORY TO GET MORE VIEWS THEN IT ALREADY DOES. NOTE, I WILL CONTINUE WRITING THE CHAPTERS EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SO THAT WHEN YOU DO, I WILL ALREADY HAVE THE CHAPTER READY AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER THAN NECESSARY. I'm not trying to be mean but this is what I feel is best.**

** Anyway enjoy double digits! AND PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT INFO.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

"I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry." I could barely make out the voice as my head throbbed. I tried to turn toward the voice but my body was unable to move. I could feel exhaustion starting to take over me again.

"_Oh Clary, honey." She says and she directs me back to the table Simon is sitting at. "Jem and I will take care of Simon and his studying. You however have somewhere to be." I saw myself walk out of the room as Tessa and Jem told Simon the story._

"_So you meet this Mortmain dude?" Simon asked._

"_Yes, we knew him." Jem responded._

"_But why is this like important?" Simon asked again._

"_Because Mortmain tried to destroy the whole Clave." Tessa explained. "And because of it many lives were lost." _

"_The Clave is huge though. How could he accomplish such a thing?"_

"_We aren't sure. He created these automatons-"_

"_You mean like robots?" Simon interrupted._

"_Yes. I suppose so." Tessa continued. "He had managed to put some sort of demon spell on them. Anyway I killed him and we lost track of his ancestors. We have no knowledge on if he had other siblings or cousins or any of the sort. Ever since he was killed the Clave lost interest."_

"_What if he did have another relative. Couldn't they come back for revenge?" Simon asked._

"_We just can't be sure." Jem finally responded._

The vision blurred out and I was left in the darkness of my mind unable to do anything else.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I had been pacing Clary's room going on 4 days now. I haven't eaten or slept since. As I was make my 500th trip around the room I heard a groan coming from somewhere in the room. I turned to Clary's bed and saw her trying to move but failing miserably. I ran to her side and tried to calm her down. "Clary, honey. It's ok. Don't move."

"What happened?" She asked as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Clary. It's ok. Stay in bed." She turned her head slightly so she could look me in the eye. I reached out to tuck her uncontrollable red curls behind her ear.

"You got attacked by a demon and you've been unconscious for awhile now." She nodded her head like she remembered.

"You look awful." She stated. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself." We sat there in silence enjoying each others company.

"Jace?" I just mumbled in response. "You need to eat something." As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I had lost a lot of weight and I had big bags under my eyes.

"Ok." I got up and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get us some food." I responded. I turned back to the door and was about to close the door when Clary called out again.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? You can have Jules bring us some food." she said again.

"Ok." I ran quickly to Jules room and told him to bring us some food.

"Do it yourself." he had responded. I gave him a stern look.

"Do it for Clary." He sighed and stormed off to the kitchen. I ran back into Clary's room and walked to her bed. She smiled when she saw me enter the room and she patted the space next to her on the bed. I gave her a questioning look as to ask if it was ok but she just nodded her head in frustration. I climbed under the sheets and held Clary tight. She rested her head on my chest and sighed in satisfaction. It was these moments when I realized I would not want to be here with anyone else. And it made me regret all the relationships I had in the past. But I'm going to change all of it. "I love you Clary." I said and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, goldilocks."

"Goldilocks?" I asked.

"I was trying it out. Every couple has a nickname for each other." she explained.

"Sure, shortcake." I said in response. She gave me a death glare but I could tell that she didn't have the energy for it. I carefully wrapped my hand around her waist and brought another hand behind her head. I brought her face up to mine and gave her a soft kiss.

"What was that for, goldilocks?" she asked.

"Go to sleep, Clary." I said.

"I like it better when you call me shortcake." I just chuckled to myself as I watched her eyes close and she gave way to sleep.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"A huh. Um hum. Ok. Bye." Simon said on the phone.

"Come on, Simon. Who was it? What did they say?" I said rambling on and on.

"Calm down Izzy." Simon said sitting me down in a chair. "It was Jace." When I heard Jace's name, my body instantly went tense.

"What did he say?" I whispered almost scared of what Simon would say next.

"He said that Clary finally woke up today." I squealed cutting off whatever Simon was about to say next. Simon glared at me as if telling me to let him finish. I quickly brought my hand to my mouth to keep myself from screaming again. "However, he said they wouldn't be coming back for another week or so." I sagged back in my chair, defeated.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because there had been some weird demonic activity. He didn't go into too much detail. But he said something big was going on." He explained. I knew that Clary had gotten attacked by a demon but I was unsure of how bad it really was.

"So shouldn't we go and help them?" I asked. If something big was going on surely they would need our help.

"No, he said it would be best if we stayed here. The Institute there is still not sure what's going on since Clary had been knocked out this whole time."

"But she woke up today. Did she not say anything about what happened?"

"No, Izzy." Simon sighed. "She is still trying to recover. Jace said after Clary woke up he reminded her of what happened then she fell back asleep."

"So she's sleeping now?"

"Yep."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait." Simon said. " Are you ok, Izzy?" I wasn't ok. But I had to be strong. Clary and Jace were fine and they would come home as soon as they figured everything out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Simon studied my face. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I can tell you aren't fine." he responded.

"You know me so well." I said leaning up to give him a peck on the lips but he pulled away before I could get any further.

"Izzy. We need to talk about this. What's wrong?" Simon asked in a serious tone.

"I'm just worried. I don't want Clary or Jace to get hurt."

"They won't. They are safe in the Institute."

"I know." I got of the chair and headed to my room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Simon asked before I had made it to the door.

"No. I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Ok. I love you. If you need anything holler."

"Love you too." I said. I walked down the many halls of the Institute until I had made it to my room. I walked into my huge closet and grabbed a tank top and some jean shorts. I brought them to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I made sure it was the right temperature before I stripped off my clothing and stepped into the shower. I stood there letting the warm water run down my back. My mind started to wander back to Clary and Jace. If something big was going on, why wouldn't Jace want us to help? We had just gotten out of the Mortal War. What more could be happening now? I finally snapped out of it and I started to lather my hair with shampoo then conditioner. I let the conditioner sit while I shaved my legs and washed my body. I finally managed to get out all the conditioner and I turned off the water.I grabbed my fuzzy towel and dried my hair. After I finished that, I put my hair in a messy bun and put on the clothes I had brought earlier. I walked back out into the hallway.

I started to wander down the hall until I had found myself in front of Alec's room. Alec had moved back into Magnus's apartment since they got back together. But I knew he would be in here. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Alec's footsteps behind the door.

"What's up, sis?" Alec asked. He moved out of the way so I could come inside. I walked in and sat on his bed. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down crying. Crying over Clary. Crying over Jace. Crying over Simon. And crying over everything that had happened this week. Alec came to sit next to me and he brought me into his warm embrace. I probably looked like a wreck but at this point I didn't care. "It's ok, Izzy." Alec comforted me. I finally let sleep take over me as I cried in Alec's arms.

* * *

**Emma POV**

Clary had been sleeping almost all day. After Clary had fallen back asleep, Jace had came to tell everyone that she had woken up and was now resting. Then, he went back into to Clary's room to do who knows what. I was now sitting outside of Clary's room waiting for Jace to come out so I could talk to Clary. "What are you doing out here, Ems?" I heard a familiar voice say from the end of the corridor. I turned to see Jules walking toward me then sit down beside me.

"I'm waiting for Clary." I responded as I rest my head on his shoulder. Finally I heard the door creaked open and I heard a tired looking Jace step out of the doorway.

"Go ahead, Emma. I know you've been waiting here all day." Jace said to me. I smiled and stood up quickly so I could go inside.

"All day?" I heard jules say from the floor. I turned around and smacked him playfully on the head. "Hey." Was all he had to say in response. I turned the doorknob a stepped into the dark room. There was a small desk and a chair in one corner. There were papers strewn everywhere of sketches and other stuff I didn't recognize. on the other end of the room was a small closet and dresser. Clothes were littered on the floor in some areas but the room was mostly clean. Finally against the wall near the window I found Clary sleeping on the queen sized bed. There was a chair next to the bed which I guessed was where Jace had been sitting. I walked carefully to the chair and sat down. Clary's hair was spread across the pillow and she was laying on her stomach. I hated to wake her up but it needed to be done. I carefully reached across the bed and shook Clary's shoulder gently. "Clary." I said. She murmured a little. I could tell she was walking up but she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Jace." she said then all of a sudden I was being brought into Clary's embrace and she started cuddling with me. "I love you."

"Clary. It's me." I tried to tell her.

"I know it's you, Jace." she said softly then nuzzled her head into my neck.

"No. Clary. It's Emma." Clary got up quickly and opened her eyes to see me instead of Jace.

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked combing through her unruly curls.

"Nice to see you too." I said playing the innocent card.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Ems." She pulled me back into her embrace but this time in a friendly way. "But the last thing I remember is falling asleep with Jace and I thought he would be in here.

"I think he's out in the hallway." He knew I had been waiting for you to wake up all day so he finally let me in." Clary nodded understanding. "Are you ready to walk around a bit?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to take a shower first." Clary said getting out of bed to gather her things.

"Ok come get me your done." I was a little disappointed that Clary hadn't want to talk yet. But I got of the bed and walked to the door I closed it behind me. I saw a tall figure in my way. it was Jace and he was trying to reach around me to go back in. "She's taking a shower." i said so that he would leave. But Jace just smirked.

"Even better." he said.

"Gross." I said then walked away. I was hoping me and Clary could talk but I guess she would be preoccupied with Jace. I sighed as I turned the corner toward my room. I was mostly looking forward to talking to Clary about the whole Jules situation. I did secretly enjoy the kiss but I couldn't tell Jules that. It was against the rules and i was the 'follow the rules' type of girl. But not with Jules. I had different feelings for Jules more than just being parabatai. But I had to gain control so we would just stay friends. No matter what it would take. Julian Blackthorn would remain my best friend and nothing more.

"Hey, Ems." I saw Jules leaning against my door with a small smirk playing on his lips. He needed to stop hanging out with Jace.

"Go away, Julian." I pushed past him and locked the door quickly behind me.

* * *

**A/N **

**So. Some interesting things happened in this chapter. Sizzy is back together but Jemma is starting to grow apart. Anyway. I have some important announcements.**

**Me and Lexie, co-writer if you didn't already know, we have been pretty inconsistent with who writes and when they write and all that crap. So, actually as we speak. I'm texting her trying to figure out how we are going to go about that. We just now concluded that, I'm going to write and she is going to edit because she is usually working on a lot of other stories. When she gets a chance, she will help me write but she si mostly going to be editing. Which means, there will be a lot more updates. Because when she writes, it usually takes her forever to come up with something then actually execute it.**

**Also, if you are reading my other fanfic, I might not be updating for awhile. The other day I was checking out my documents and all of the chapters from the old fanfic had been somehow erased. Now I don't remember where I was going with the story or anything. So it might take me awhile to figure that all out.**

**Another thing. I want to keep myself busy and keep you guys happy so I might... NOTE MIGHT! NOT FOR SURE YET. Write another fanfic with TMI my other fanfic is The Clique and it has been awhile since I have read the series so I forgot how most of the formatting goes and how the characters act. Anyways, i'm getting off topic. i'm hoping I can find another plot to write another TMI fanfic. Lexie, my co-writer once again, probably won't be helping me, so it will be all me. Which also means I will probably be more organized. **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Why do you think Izzy was upset? Go into detail with your answer because I did not quite acknowledge why she was crying on Alec's shoulder. I personally thought it was cute but... I kind of left you hanging as to why. REMEMBER AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AND THEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!**

**Anyway I really hope people actually read this. Love y'all.**


	11. Becoming Mortal

**A/N**

**So here is another chapter. I did not get 5 reviews which made me sad. But I was torturing you too much.**

**So I left. Again. On another "vacation" more like torture. I left for band camp last Sunday and I got back this Friday. So I'm really tired and sore. They make us do Calastetics in the morning. Which is just like stretching, arm circles, jumping jacks, and other torturing exercise stuff. My arms are really sore from all the arm circles and my feet hurt from marching. This probably sounds really weird but my friend started massaging my feet and she said my feet were really hard. So that's how tight my feet are. Anyway... It was really sad because my best friend's brother has cancer and he got worse so my friend had to leave early and it turned out the next day his brother passed away. So I'm still really depressed over that. It's like all I think about all day. So please pray for him and his family as they morn the loss of their son and brother. I'm going to his visitation tomorrow so I might not be writing for awhile. But I love you guys and I'll do the best I can.**

**Anyway I worked really hard on this chapter. The last 2 POV's are really short. But overall, the chapter is pretty long. And i think you will be pleased with the result. So here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Books and papers were thrown all over my desk. I had been sitting in my desk chair for hours. I know Alec didn't take me seriously when I told him I would find away to train and be a Shadowhunter but, I was dead serious. I would do anything to be with Alexander. Not just the way we are now but I mean forever. I want to be able to age like him and most importantly, I want to be happy with Alec and not feel awkward that we can't truly be together. I heard the front door open and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"What are you working on now, Magnus?" I turned around to face Alec. He had sweat dripping off his hair and covering his shirt. He had just gotten back from training. No matter how sweaty and gross he can get, he will always be beautiful to me.

"You know, the usual." I replied. Alec reached around me to pick up one of the many papers. He looked at it with curiosity and cooked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like the usual," He looked at it a little while longer realizing what I was doing. "Now Magnus, you know it's impossible to do anything like this."

"I can try as hard as I wish, Alexander. And nothing you say will change my mind." Alec sighed and looked up from the paper.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I love you." I could only look at him in shock.

"Alexander? Are you finally professing your love for me?" I said dramatically placing a hand over my heart.

"Oh shut up." He said then threw the paper back on my desk and walked out of the room. A few moments later I heard the shower turn on. I knew this was a good time to finish working and studying. Everything needed to be right before I started the process of turning into a mundane.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"What happened when you approached Kade at the fight?" Emma asked for the third time this week.

"Like I said. I don't remember." I repeated. This has been going on for several days. Emma and Jules ask me questions about what happened with Kade and I try to remember but nothing comes. "All I remember is passing out. I don't know why. And I don't know who did it."

"How is this possible?" Emma asks turning to Jules.

"I don't know, Ems." Jules said. He stood up and walked to one of the bookshelves. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books. He walked a little ways then turned around abruptly. "You don't think _he _had something to do with this. Do you?" Emma looked at him confused then understood.

"I don't know."

"Who is _he_?" I asked confused as to where this was going. "And where's Jace? Shouldn't he be here?"

"We tell you this everyday, Clary. He's training." Emma says and turns towards me slowly. "Did you forget that too. Something's wrong Jules."

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I'm just confused as to why he can't be here."

"Because we all know he would be a distraction to you." Jules said with a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess Emma can't be here either." Jules face instantly turned bright red.

"You should go Emma." Jules said not willing to look at his parabatai.

"But-" Emma stumbled for words.

"Go." Jules said sternly. Emma got up quietly and walked toward the door. Before she left she glared at Jules then slammed the door shut. "What the hell?" Jules asked. He was now sitting in Emma's seat and was looking at me with hatred.

"She would have been a distraction to you." I said calmly. Jules looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. But I could tell deep down inside he was trying not to give himself away. "I know why you really called me here, Jules. Everyone can tell you are crazy about Emma. And more than just a friendly way." I said then winked at him. he looked down at his hands like he was ashamed of himself.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He said quietly. I got up and sat next to Jules. He reached over to me and embraced me in a hug. After the shock left my system, I returned the hug.

"I know you didn't Jules."

"Will you help us?" He blurted out.

"Help you with what?" I pulled away slightly so that I could look him in the eye.

"Help get me and Emma together. After all of this is over. I know the Clave thinks highly of you and Jace. And your really good with runes. Can you find a way to let us date?" Jules blurted out.

"I'll try my best." I said. I knew this was a bad idea but I had to do this for Jules and Emma. I got up to leave but Jules grabbed my wrist.

"Clary. Talk to Emma, please. She's been avoiding me lately." Jules said looking at me with pleading eyes. How could you say no to someone as cute as Jules.

"Of course."

"I think he's training. We always use that as an excuse. But I saw him earlier in gear." Jules said and winked at me.

"Thanks Jules." I leaned down to give a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to my room. I hadn't been able to train lately but I felt like now was a good time. I opened the door to my room and found a figure laying on my bed. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. I ran to my bed and jumped onto Jace's chest.

"Ow." He said mockingly. I leaned down and kissed him. I returned the kiss and our lips moved in sync. I pulled away and both of us were breathing heavily.

"So are we going to train?" I asked. Jace just smirked and sat up with me on his lap. Jules had been right. Jace was in his gear and his weapons belt hung loosely at his waist. Why was he so god damn cute?

"If you're up for it." He said with a smile spread across his face. The same smile that I fell in love with. I jumped off his lap and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my training gear. I started walking to the bathroom when Jace grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Ow. Jace let me go." I whined.

"Not unless you change here." He said.

"Fine, get out then." He walked over to my bed and layed down again like he was when I walked in.

"I'm staying right here." He said with a smirk. I looked at him disgustingly. "What? You've changed in front of me before."

"No. I have not."

"We've taken a bath together." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We were both wearing underwear." I reasoned. But both of us knew that wasn't entirely true.

"We weren't for long." He said smiling again.

"Fine." I said. This wasn't worth arguing about. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and took of my shorts. I stepped into my gear and zipped it up the front. Jace was staring at me through the whole process. Scanning my body up and down and analyzing every little feature of my body. "Like what you see, Herondale?" I said giving him one of his own smirks.

"You know what I changed my mind." Jace got up and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him. "I don't feel like training. Let's just stay here." I could see the lust behind his eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted. But I refused to give it to him. Not now.

"Ok." I said giving him a slow but deep kiss. He returned the kiss. When he thought I was serious about staying here, I lifted my knee and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ow." He growled.

"You learned your lesson. Never let your guard down." I flipped my hair and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Jocelyn POV**

"When are you coming home." I asked Clary. She sounded out of breath so she must be in the middle of training. But I didn't care I just wanted Clary back and safe.

"I'm not sure, Mom. We still haven't been able to figure out what happened at the fight." There was a pause on the other end of the line and then a grunt."It seems like the demon erased my memory or something and I don't remember what happened."

"Well I hope you figure out what happened soon. Izzy has been working her butt off on my baby shower and I feel bad for the poor girl."

"Mom, Izzy's a smart girl she can take care of it much better than I could. You know I suck and organizing things. And Izzy was more than pleased when I told her the big news."

"Yeah, it would be more special if you helped her with it though." I said in defeat.

"I'm trying to help her as much as I can. We've been texting back and forth and I've called her many time. She sends me plenty of pictures so I can help her decide on decorations." Clary said. Her breath was returning back to normal so she must of taken a break.

"It's still not the same. What if we have the baby shower and you still aren't here? Izzy said the party would be next week."

"I'm sure I can be there in time. I'm already starting training again. And Luke knows somethings so the Institute thinks it might be a better idea if I go home and talk to people with more resources like Magnus. Besides I'll be much safer over there."  
"That's why I want you to come home. Can't they release you early?" I ask again.

"You can't push things like that, Mom. These things take time. I'm almost to complete healing."

"Jace isn't molesting you is he?"

"MOM!" I hear Clary scream through the phone.

"I'm just making sure. I would feel much better if he came home and you stayed there until you felt better."

"Mom, Jace is fine."

"How are you Mrs. Fray?" Jace.

"What happened to Clary, Jace."

"Well I heard my name in the conversation. It's not nice to say things behind my back." I heard some muffling from somewhere behind Jace. "Of course you can have your phone back, Clary. Bye Mrs. Fray."

"Mom, can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure, later." than the call ended.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"I'm going to go take a shower, Shortcake." I gave Clary a kiss on top of her head.

"Can't I come with you?" she asked. I could see the playful look in her eyes.

"No. I want to go alone."

"How come?" She whined and rolled her lower lip down into a pout.

"Because I need sometime to myself." I responded.

"No. I'm coming with you." she protested.

"No you are not, Clary."

"Hey, I changed in front of you. You owe me big time, Goldilocks." I looked at her intensely and realized there was no reason to argue with the short little red head.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her up towards my room. I picked her up bridal style and opened the door to my room. I set her down gently as if she could break at any second. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes to wear.I reached for the zipper of my gear but before I knew it small hands were rested over my own hands. Clary reached up and kissed each of my finger tips lightly.

"I can wait." she whispered. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me lightly on the lips

"But I don't want to wait." I whispered back feeling her breath against mine. She chuckled lightly and left the room. I realized I wanted her so damn bad. I took a quick shower and grabbed my phone as soon as I got out of the shower.

"What do you want?" the person on the other ended responded.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I stated,

"Seriously, Jace. What's up?'

"I'm ready, Alec. I'm finally ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I'm ready to marry Clary."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope this was a happy ending for you guys. I'm about to start writing the next I feel like I have to make it up to you guys for being gone so long and I'm really excited about it.**

**Oh and in case you didn't know, I'm in marching band at my high school. That's why I was gone at band camp. If any of you guys are band geeks out there and you know what I'm talking about. My sets this year are really hard. A lot of them are really close together. And I always run into people. Especially during this one set where I always run my instrument into my friends back and I can't play. Anyway have a good day/evening/morning and wish me good luck this year for our marching band show.**


	12. Asking for Permission

**A/N**

**I did it. Another chapter. I don't have much to say this time so enjoy.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"You what?" Alec screamed into the phone.

"I realized I can't live without Clary. I want to live with her forever by making her my wife." I said as calmly as I could even though on the inside my heart was racing.

"About time." Alec said.

"Wait what?"

"It's about time you're finally ready. Everyone has been waiting for the day to come." Alec said while laughing.

"Ok well I'm sorry for being such a coward." I said sarcastically.

"Damn right you are." A;ec said laughing some more.

"Alec. I'm serious what do I do now?" I asked. Now I was scared as hell.

"You buy a ring then propose to her?" Alec said.

"I don't think Luke would approve of that. I should ask him for her hand in marriage."

"How cute. Jace Herondale is going old school." Alec stated mockingly.

"Shut up. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Jace. I'm sorry. This is a really big step for you and I'm proud of you. Hopefully you can come back soon so you can propose to her already."

"Well I'm going to need your help to come up with a plan. And don't tell Izzy. You know she can't keep a secret."

"See ya later, man." Alec hung up and I immediately got changed. I packed my few things quickly and ran to Clary's room. I knocked on her door and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Clary was laying on her bed. Her bright red hair was spread out across her pillow and she had her sketch book balanced on her knees.

"Come in, Jace." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Love you too, Shortcake." She patted the spot next to her and I put my bag down and climbed in next to her.

"Why do you have your suitcase with you? We aren't leaving so soon are we?" She said. She turned to look up at me and I could tell she was worried. "Or are you moving in with me because that would be much more pleasant." I chuckled at her change of mood and how she wanted me to stay with her. But it instantly turned back into a frown when I realized I would be leaving her.

"No, not exactly." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Jace," she said while grabbing my big calloused hands with her small frail ones. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just got off the phone with Luke." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue but I knew I had to do it if I wanted to surprise Clary. "He said he was having some more trouble with the pack. He needs me to go down and help him." Clary got up quickly and started to pack her stuff.

"Then I'm coming too." She said not looking at me but continued to pack her stuff. I quickly got up and grabbed Clary's hands. I took both of her hands with my one hand and started to unpack her stuff.

"No you are not. Luke ordered that you stay until you feel better." I reasoned with her. i knew it was a lie but I needed to do this for Clary.

"I'd feel better if I went with you." Clary said with another pout on her face.

"And I'd feel better if you stayed here until you are in full health. We can call and Skype everyday."

"That's not the same as you being here with me." She said. I could she was trying hard to keep her tears in.

"I know, Shortcake. I know." I sat down on the bed and pulled her onto my lap. We sat there for awhile in comfortable silence. She finally got up and put her stuff back in place. "Look at it this way. The faster you heal the faster you can come home and see this handsome face." I said giving her a smirk.

"You asshat."

"Hey who are you calling an asshat. I sure hope you were talking to your pillow." She turned at me quickly then I threw the pillow at her face.

"Ow" she complained and attempted to throw the pillow back at me but, I caught it before it hit my face. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into my lap she let out a squeal and I start attacking her with tickles to her sides and stomach. "ow, Jace. Please- stop." She yelled out between gasps.

"So will you draw me that Portal." I asked stopping for a split second before tickling her again.

"I won't- unless… you stop." She squealed again. I let out a huff and set her down on her bed.

"Come on. I can't be late to my appointment." I said sarcastically. She got down on one knee and bowed her head down low to the floor.

"Of course, Your Highness." She quickly scrambled up like a servant and quickly drew some runes on the empty wall. Bright light came from all the runes and the Portal blazed in front of me. I gave Clary a quick kiss like she meant everything to me. Which she does. Then I stepped through the Portal without looking back once.

* * *

**Luke POV**

"Jace, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you." Jace had called me half an hour earlier asking me to meet at our normal coffee place and our normal table. I didn't have time to ask any questions because he hung up immediately. Now here was Jace sitting across from me with a serious expression written across his face. It was fun to mess with this kid. But something told me that today was different. "Clary is ok. Isn't she?" I couldn't help but worry over my daughter she and Jocelyn were one of the best things that had ever happened to me. And I would do anything for them.

"She's more than fine, Luke." Jace said calmly. On the inside I could tell he was scared as hell. "In fact she is the person I wanted to talk to you about." Jace fidgeted with his hands under the table. I decided to distract him a little to ease his nerves.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I knew the answer already but I had nothing else to say. Jace choked a little on his word but he finally managed to get out a full sentence.

"Clary drew me a Portal."

"Logical." I replied.

"So back on the subject. I wanted to talk to you about your daughter."

"No need to be formal, Jace. We're all friends here."

"Well, I've know your daughter for 4 years now. And I've been dating her for almost that whole time. I love Clary more than anything in the world. She the center of my universe. She's the apple of my eye. She's my one and only." Jace kept looking up at the ceiling trying to come up with more analogies that would express his love for Clary.

"Just spill it, boy."

"I want to ask you permission for Clary's hand in marriage." I could feel tears trying to escape but I refused. It was about time, this boy came to his senses.

"How will you provide for her." I said with a stern face.

"Um, we're Shadowhunters." he replied scared of what I would say next.

"Where will you live. You sure won't be living in my house. I already have a baby on the way. And how will you treat my daughter? She deserves a lot of respect. How do I know you are going to be good for my daughter?" I kept running off questions. It was easy to make this poor boy scared. I quickly grabbed my phone and scrolled through my pictures until I found the one I was looking for. I turned the phone back to Jace. "What if she wants one of these as a pet. You wouldn't disappoint her would you." Jace looked fully at the screen and jumped back from the table with a girl shrilling scream. It was a duck. Jace is terrified of ducks.

"I… uh.. would get her one." So Jace would be willing to do anything for Clary. I quickly jumped up and gave him a big hug. Laughing through the whole process. "What's so funny?" Jace asked warily.

"Oh, Jace. I was kidding about all of that. It took you long enough to finally have the guts to marry my daughter." I pulled away from Jace.

"I- What?" He asked in utter confusion.

"Call me when you have the date." I gave him a quick wink and got up from the table.

* * *

**Emma POV**

"Are you feeling better, Clary?" I came into Clary's room after Jace left. Jace left without telling me goodbye but, Clary filled me in on what had happened

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No." Clary sighed while laying back down on her bed. Clary didn't respond for a while and she kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Clary? You're spacing out again. I can always come back later?" I asked carefully. I started to get up but Clary quickly pulled me back down on the bed.

"No stay here. I need someone to talk to. Besides, we haven't talked about you and Jules in a while." I could feel my cheeks turn bright red. "And, he told me to talk to you. He said you've been ignoring him." I frowned and looked down at my lap.

"Yeah. I'm scared I like him too much. I don't want to do something I'll regret."

"Emma," Clary said pulling my hands into hers. "Fight for what you believe in. I will do everything in my power to get you and Jules together." It was true. Clary would do anything for me. She was like a mentor to me. Teaching me the ways of life.

"Thanks, Clary." I pulled clary into a big hug. "I knew I could trust you. But take your time. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." giving her wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Not happening, Emma."

"What? You don't even know what I was referring too."

"You were referring to me and Jace." I sighed in defeat. "He's gone. I probably won't see him for another week or so."

"No, we will train and and you will get well rested so you can go back."

"I thought you wanted me to stay here?"

"Of course, I do. But me and Jules can wait."

"Thanks, Emma."

* * *

**Jace POV**

I barged into Alec's and Magnus' apartment. "Alec." I yelled but, I was instead confronted by a tall glittery man. "Magnus! Good to see you. Where's Alec?" I pushed past Magnus into their living room.

"I'm in here Jace." I walked into the kitchen and found Alec sitting at the tale eating a bag of chips.

"I need your help with the proposal." I said having a seat next to Alec.

"Yippee! Did I just hear proposal?" Magnus squealed like a girl. "I want to help." Magnus seemed to be a little too excited.

"You haven't told him?" I whispered to Alec.

"No I thought you would tell him." Alec whisper hissed back.

"You know I can still hear you." Magnus was at the refrigerator and had a Coke in his hand.

"Yes, Magnus. I'm proposing to Clary."

"About time."

"Why does everyone keep saying that." I said exasperated.

"So how are you going to propose? With food?" asked Alec.

"Don't be silly, Alec. He should use glitter. You can never go wrong with glitter," Magnus said taking the other seat next to Alec.

"I'm not using pizza or glitter. I was thinking a little bit more on the romantic side."

"Oh, Jace is the romantic type." Magnus was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok fine, Jace. When was the first time you realized you loved her."

"Like really truly loved her? Or loved her?" I asked thoughtfully.

"What's the difference?" Alec asked.

"Fine. The first time I realized I loved her was when we had sex in that cave."

"You can't be serious, Jace." Alec said glaring at me.

"Well, I could always have sex then I could propose to her." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Jace! Be serious, would you?" Alec said again.

"Calm down. I was kidding." These kids can't even take a joke. "I was think more like those midnight flowers." I still remember the first time I kissed Clary. It was magical. It was also the first time I didn't want to use a girl then dispose of her later. Clary was different than most girls. I knew the first time I laid eyes on her, we had a special connection. And now here I am trying to find a way to propose to her.

"That's a fantastic idea." Magnus said for the first time in awhile. "Didn't you take her up to Hodge's garden on her birthday?"

"Yes." I said thinking some more. "That's perfect. Her birthday is next week. I can take her back to the garden and propose to her. We can have a candlelight picnic and everything."

"Perfect. Now let's go get some food. I'm starving." Magnus grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I was starting to lose inspiration toward the end but I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	13. Coming Home

**A/N**

**Oh mah gush. Time flies. I"m so sorry it has been awhile. I've been struggling to write because like I said last chapter marching band has started and I have a lot of hard classes this year, I've been struggling to fix my schedule and make it work to where I have some free time. Literally guys marching band is my only social life. I hope you guys have been doing good in school so far. I know I'm kind of late with that. But my life has been so hectic and I'm sorry it's been like 2 months since I've updated. And I'm also sorry if this is another crappy chapter. I need to reread my story again and bring back my inspiration. But I though I owed you guys big time so I'm gonna go ahead and post this chapter. I promise I have not forgotten you guys. I have just been sooo busy. I hope you guys understand. Don't forget another A/N at the end. Enjoy this crappy chapter.**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"This all looks lovely, Isabelle."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Fray." I had just finished showing Mrs. Fray the decorations of the baby shower. There were streamers running across the ceiling and the tables had beautiful floral centerpieces. Jocelyn was making her way around the room and stopped at the gift table.

"Isabelle," Jocelyn gasped. "You didn't have to buy me all these presents."

"Well, it's fun to shop for baby clothes. And it was totally worth it." Everything was set up at Luke's country house, near the small lake. And the view was beautiful. The grass was tall but well kept and the wildflowers were in full bloom. I couldn't wait till Clary returned tomorrow morning just in time for the baby shower.

"All of this must have cost you a fortune." Jocelyn exclaimed again.

"Relax, Mrs. Fray. I enjoyed doing this." I explained. "Now, where is everyone? They said they would be here shortly." I looked down at my phone again. I made Jace and Alec attend the baby shower but, since they were not all to excited to come, we agreed they could come a day early to look at the decorations and to give Jocelyn her gifts instead. I walked out of the entertainment area and toward the front of the little farm house. I looked down the long drive and saw Jace and everyone pulling up in Luke's red truck. Luke killed the ignition and stepped out of the car to let everyone else out. I crossed my arms below my chest and gave everyone a stern look. "Where have you guys been? You said you would be here shortly. It's been an hour." Jace jumped down and smirked at me.

"Luke's place is pretty far from the city you know." I was upset but I ran to give Jace a hug nonetheless. I hadn't seen him since he and Clary left.

"I missed you too, Jace." I said sarcastically. I pulled away and led everyone toward the direction of the baby shower. "Come on, slow pokes. We don't have all day you know."

"No, hello to me, Isabelle?" I turned around to find two big hazel eyes looking into my almost pitch black ones. Glasses to big for his face were planted toward the tip of his nose and, he was wearing one of his many gamer shirts and jeans.

"Simon?" I ran into Simon's awaiting arms as he picked me up and twirled me around. "I thought you weren't going to come?"

"Well, I was going to train but these two butt-heads told me I had to come if they were." Simon explained as he gestured to Alec and Jace. "So here I am." He leaned down and planted a sloppy but pleasurable kiss against my own lips. I pulled apart and jumped out of Simon's grasp. I grabbed Simon's hand as we walked the rest of the way to where Jocelyn was waiting. I heard Magnus let out a loud gasp as he saw what I had done to Luke's backyard.

"Izzy, babe. Look at what you've done." Magnus almost screamed.

"I know isn't it-" I started.

"Hideous." Magnus finished. "Where is the glitter?"

"That's not what I was going to say. It is perfect. Even without the glitter."

"How dare you say that? I would never look perfect if I didn't have my glitter." Magnus explained.

"I added a little something just for you Magnus." I went over to the table where the food would be placed tomorrow. I picked up the plates, silverware, and napkins and turned around so Magnus could see.

"Their perfect!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I knew you would like them." The plates, silverware, and napkins were coated in pink and blue glitter material. "The party favors also have glitter on them. However, you aren't aloud to see them yet since you are actually coming to the party."

"Well, babe. I can't wait to see what you've come up with." Magnus turned to Alec and whispered something in his ear. Alec turned a bright shade of red but nodded and followed Magnus out near the lake.

"How do you like it, Jace?" I asked walking toward him. He was mesmerized by all the presents that lined the presents table.

"I'm a little confused." Jace confessed. "Where are all the babies? I would think there would be some falling from the ceiling or something." Jace said looking up like he was looking for something.

"Don't be silly, Jace." Simon said from across the room. "The big shower of babies will be tomorrow, during the party." Simon had reached my side and I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Clearly, none of you have ever been to a baby shower before." Both Jace and Simon were shaking their heads. "It's to celebrate the new coming of a baby. You play games and other fun baby related things."

"Oh." Jace and Simon said at the same time.

"Jocelyn," I said turning to face Clary's mother, who was looking standing next to Luke. "As fun as this was, I am incredibly tired. And I have a lot more stuff to get done today. So me and Simon are going to go ahead and go. But I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you again," Jocelyn said running over to me and gave me a hug. "So much, Isabelle."

"No, problem, ." I grabbed Simon's hand and led him towards my car. Simon twirled me around and pressed me up against the hood of my car. "Simon." I gasped.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was low and husky.

"What are you doing?" He only answered by a kiss to the lips.

"I missed you." He said then crashing our lips back together. "So much." He pulled a part yet again. Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his collar and pulled him back down to me. Our lips crashed against one another, moving in perfect harmony. Simon's hands, which rested on my shoulders, made their way down my sides making me shiver. One hand rested on my waist while the other hovered against my lower back. Simon's tongue ran along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly letting him in. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. We finally pulled away panting heavily.

"Let's take this back home." I said barely able to say anything. Simon just nodded and led me into the car.

* * *

**Emma POV**

"Clary. I'm glad your feeling better but do you have to leave so soon?" I was standing in Clary's room, helping her pack.

"I'm afraid so, Emma. My mom's baby shower is tomorrow and I promised her I would be there." Clary grabbed the last few things from the closet and stuffed it into her suitcase.

"I'm going to miss you. Will you come back to visit soon?"

"Of course I will. Especially if we are going to figure out what we are going to do with you and Jules." I looked down at the floor embarrassed. I hadn't talked to Jules much lately.

"Yeah. About that. Jules and I haven't been doing very well." Clary sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. I gladly sat down and curled into her open arms.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm scared if we get to involved we won't end up being together."

"You have a whole life ahead of you, Emma. Sometimes you need to live a little and hope for the best." Clary gave me a small peck on the head and stood up. "I really would love to stay and talk more but I'm afraid I need to get going home." I stood up and gave Clary a big hug. Clary reluctantly let go and opened the door to find Jules waiting for her.

"I'm going to miss you Clary. Come back soon ok?"

"Of course, I will." Clary walked over to the wall and drew herself a Portal. She turned back once more to wave bye and walked through the swirling vortex. I turned to leave but Jules was looking down and blocking the doorway.

"I heard your conversation with Clary." Jules admitted. I sat back down on the bed and looked at Jules expectantly.

"I figured."

"Emma, we really need to talk." I nodded my head slightly and he came to sit next to me. "I know I've been acting a little strange lately. It's because I've realized how much I love you." I snapped my head up when he said that. "I know we can't be together because of the parabatai thing. But I think we could make it work, Emma. That is if you feel the same way. I know we've been friends for such a long time. And it might be awkward at first but-" I leaned over and pressed my lips against Jules'. He was shocked at first but he gave in and started to kiss me back. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up. You were rambling again. And I believe we can make it work too.: I smiled shyly. Jules took my hand and started tracing _I love you_. I took his hand and traced _I love you_ back. In that moment, I knew Jules and I would be alright. No matter what happened with the Clave. We both know that we love each other and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N **

**So like I said earlier I've been really busy. But there was another chapter. Don't worry i still have big plans for this story. My friend kind of ditched me on this story. So I'm kind of alone now. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll tale them into consideration. I make no promises though because I kind of already had an invision for this story. But I've kind of lost the inspiration. I've had a lot of homework and I'm normally gone all day because of marching band. Literally. I leave on Saturday mornings at 5 and don't get back till 12. Then I'm really tired and then forget I have homework and then don't have time to write. But now that I'm farther into the season I've gotten used to no sleep. Now I'm gonna try to make time on Sunday's to write. And hopefully during the week if I don't have too much homework. have a good week. So you latter.**

**LOL(lots of love)**

**ClaceHerondale00**


	14. Is This Really Happening?

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's been awhile. My parents have been upset with me lately and they decided to take away my computer. They think I'm doing homework right now so I need to hurry. I've been trying to finish writing this chapter at school but I didn't have that much free time. But I finally got it done and I think you'll be happy. It's like 8 pages on google docs. I know like my longest chapter yet. But I think you'll enjoy it. I went ahead and skipped the baby shower because I talked about it last chapter anyway hope you enjoy. Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

The sun burst through my blinds. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see what time it was. _11:58. _I turned away from the window trying to get more sleep, but an insistent noise came from outside of my room. I got up to stretch before I sauntered to the other side of the room. I opened the window slowly as a hard pebble hit my forehead. "Ow." I said. My voice was still groggy from sleeping in.

"Sorry." I heard a familiar voice whisper from my front yard. I leaned out the window a bit and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. Jace was standing with a handful of pebbles in one hand and a big bouquet of red roses in the other. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie.

"Jace. What are you doing?" I asked trying to control my laughter. "It's almost noon so you don't need to whisper."

"I know. But I find it sexy." he said while his voice got deeper and huskier. "It would be my pleasure if I had the opportunity to take you out tonight." Jace said trying to act formal.

"That depends. Where would you be taking me, Mr. Herondale." I asked.

"Oh, but that's a secret, Shortcake." he said with a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine," I shrugged "I guess that means I need to get ready." I started to close the window again but Jace called back out to me.

"Wait, Clary. Be ready by 1:30. We have a long day ahead of us." He started walking away but turned around once more. "Oh and wear something nice" He said winking back at me. I shook my head and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a clean pair of panties and a sports bra. I yanked a tanktop and sport shorts from my dresser and threw them into my bathroom. I then quickly turned on the shower and started to brush my teeth while the shower was warming up. Stripping off all my clothes, I stepped into the water was the perfect temperature. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and started to lather it into my hair and scalp. I was in a hurry so I did a rough job of shaving my legs and cut myself a few times. I winced in pain but kept going. I washed my body and enjoyed the feel of the soap rinsing off my body. I turned off the shower and grabbed a clean and fluffy towel. Since Izzy wasn't here to dress me up like her Barbie doll, I would have to figure out what I was going to wear myself. But boy was I wrong. I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and opened the door leading into my room.

"Good morning, Clary. Well I guess it's the afternoon now." I turned to see Izzy sitting on my bed with a bunch of clothes surrounding her. _12:25. _Izzy threw an outfit and pushed me back into my bathroom. "Now, come on we need to hurry. We only have an hour."

"How did you get in here?" I asked confused.

"Your mom let me in. Now hurry up. There's no time for questions right now. I shrugged and closed the bathroom door behind me. I examined the clothes Izzy gave me. They consisted of a black lacey bra with a matching set of thongs. I shook my head but put them on nonetheless. I pulled the tight fitting dress over my head and examined it in the mirror. It was black with a hint of dark purple. It had glitter and sequins everywhere. It stopped a little bit shorter than mid thigh which was outside of my comfort zone but I had to admit it looked good on me. I opened the door to the bathroom once more and twirled for Izzy. "Oh it looks great on you, Clary." The glory didn't last long because she quickly took my arm and pulled me over to my vanity. She sit me down in the chair and started pulling my hair and tying it up.

"Putting my hair up isn't a good idea, Izzy." I said resisting her efforts to twist my hair up.

"Why not? It looks pretty when it's up." Izzy said with a pout. She had a point it did look prettier up. But I knew it would be better left down.

"I do to. But Jace prefers it down." It wasn't a lie. He loves to run his hands through my messy curls. I smiled at the thought, thinking of what we would be doing later tonight. Izzy snapped me out of my thoughts with a heavy sigh. She pulled out my curling iron and plugged it into the outlet next to my vanity. While she waited for the iron to heat up, she plugged in her phone to my dock. We danced around and sang along to the music until it was time to start curling my hair. She sectioned my hair and curled my hair in big and small sections. She finally managed to maintain my frizzy and crazy curls. She spun me around away from the mirror so I couldn't see what she was doing. She started applying different makeup on my face. She finally finished with 5 minutes to spare. Izzy spun me back around so I could see the finished look. I looked great to say the least. Before I could examine myself any further, she dragged me to my bed and started rummaging through my shoes. Izzy finally found a pair of decent heels and threw them in my direction. They were a pair of black sparkly heels with straps going up to my ankle. I put them on quickly.

"Jace is probably waiting downstairs but you need a big entrance so let me go downstairs then you can come down." I laughed and shook my head at Izzy's enthusiasm.

"What if I fall down the stairs?" I asked.

"You'll be fine" she explained. I didn't believe her, but I waited patiently. I quickly grabbed my clutch and put some essentials in it. I felt my phone buzz signaling I could go downstairs. I double checked just to make sure it was Izzy who had texted me. Once I made sure it was her, I opened my door and slowly made my descent down the stairs. I turned and saw Jace and Izzy waiting near my front door. Jace had a huge grin on his face. He never once took his eyes off me until I made it to the bottom. He walked over and slowly let his eyes travel up and down my body. I shivered and he pulled me into a hug.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I pulled away slightly and looked him up and down. He was wearing the same suit and tie from earlier.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He chuckled lowly and brought his lips down to mine, but I pulled away. Jace groaned but I ignored him so I could say bye to Luke and Jocelyn. They gave me quick hugs and shoved Jace and I out the door. I threw Izzy a wink and told her I would call her later. The door shut behind us, and Jace slipped his hand into mine. He looked down at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back and stood on my tiptoes to peck my lips against his. He groaned when I pulled away too soon. We walked to his car, and he opened the door for me. "What a gentleman." I said laughing.

"I know. It comes naturally." He said with a smirk. I slapped his shoulder playfully. Jace ran to the other side and got in quickly.

"You ready to spend the whole day together?" Jace asked when he started the engine.

"Yes, let's go. Where are we going exactly?" I asked looking for any sense of direction.

"It's a surprise." He handed me a blindfold. I put it on reluctantly but sat the rest of the way in silence. I felt the car pull to a stop and Jace opened his car door. Moments later I hear my door open and Jace's hand on my arm. I stepped out of the car as Jace guided me.

"Jace, where are we going?" I asked as I tripped over something. I knew we were somewhere outside, because I could feel the soft earth beneath my feet.

"I told you it's a surprise. We're almost there." I felt Jace's strong hands on my shoulders as he pulled us to a stop. He reached his hands over my head and pulled the blindfold off my eyes. Before us was a beautiful setting. Lights had been hung up in the trees and a beautiful picnic was set underneath. It was our favorite place to hang out in Central Park. The branches of the trees came down and created a small cove like space for us to sit and talk. The branches were full of beautiful blossomed flowers. I turned slightly to see Jace smiling at me.

"Jace, did you do all this? It's beautiful." I exclaimed. I turned fully around and wrapped my arms around Jace's neck. I looked up and got lost in his golden orbs.

"As much as I would like to take the credit, I did have some help." Jace slid his arms around my waist and we stood there in each other's embrace for a little bit longer. I finally pulled away. I took Jace's hand in mine and led him to our spot in the grass. The blanket sitting beneath us was warm and soft. Jace turned behind him and pulled out a big picnic basket. He opened it carefully and started to look through the contents inside. "What would you like? We have ham and cheese sandwiches." He started pulling stuff out. There were sandwiches, pizza, bread, celery and carrots, apples, and my favorite, oreos with peanut butter

"I would love a ham and cheese sandwich." Jace handed me my individually wrapped sandwich. I opened it and took a big bite.

"Well, someone's hungry." Jace said chuckling. I turned to him and took another big bite.

"I never had the chance to eat breakfast," I smiled. "Izzy stole me from the minute I got out of the shower." I looked down, shyly, and took another bite. Jace lightly grabbed my chin and turned my face so I was looking into his eyes.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" Jace asked, his eyes gleamed with admiration.

"No, but it's nice to hear." I say. I could feel my cheeks burn up in a blush.

"Have I also told you how much I love your blush?" he asked again, smiling down at me. I tried to look down but he kept a firm grip on my chin. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle but showed how much he loves me. "I love you, Clarissa Fairchild." He pulled away slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, Jonathan Christopher Herondale." I breathed. I placed one of my hands around his neck and played with the hair that curled at the base of his neck. Jace groaned lightly and looked down at me. I felt like he was looking through me and he could read me inside and out.

"You know I love it when you do that." He groaned. I pulled away and went back to eating my sandwich. Jace grabbed a piece of pizza and scooted closer to me. He pulled his knee up to his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist in one fluid motion as I snuggled into his warmth again.

"So what else do you have planned for us?" I asked. "I'm sure I didn't dress this nice just to spend the afternoon in the park." I laughed gesturing to my skin tight dress and high heels.

"Of course not." Jace chuckled lightly. "We're going to a bar later. But let's not get drunk. There is even more planned after that and I want us to remember every moment of this day." I laughed at his comment but nodded my head in agreement. Usually, Jace had no worries about getting drunk. Something must be different about this date, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I decided to ignore it and continued to make small talk with the love of my life.

* * *

**Jace POV**

We had spent the whole day at the park. The best moments were when Clary was just being her goofy and funny self. We had made out plenty of times throughout the whole day. Some were deep intimate kisses and some were just sweet nothings. It was getting close to the dinner hour when I decided it would be a good idea to leave. Clary was nestled into my side and she was in the middle of a nap. We had both fallen asleep after we had ran around, but I woke up just in time to pack everything up. I silently pulled Clary away from my side, already missing her warmth. I quietly got up and started to put away the mess we had made. I turned to look at Clary, who was still peacefully sleeping. I crouched down and brushed my lips against her cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me looking down at bunched her hands in my shirt and pulled me down on top of her. I grunted in surprise but quickly regained myself. I balanced my weight on my elbows and leaned down to kiss her.

"You know as much as I love this, we have dinner reservations to get to." I said I got up gently and pulled Clary up with me. A sad smile stretched across her face but she nodded in agreement. I took her hand, picked up our picnic basket, and made our way to my car. We drove in comfortable silence the whole car ride. Once we made it to the nice restaurant, I helped Clary out of the car and she looked up at the venue I had pulled up to.

"Jace," Clary exclaimed "This is like the nicest restaurant in Manhattan."

"I know. Anything for my most favorite person in the world." Clary blushed again and looked down at her feet. I kissed the top of her head and led her into the restaurant. It was a little crowded for it being a Friday night, but luckily I had made reservations in advance. I walked up to the hostess kiosk and told her my name. She looked at her table chart and lead Clary and I to our table. The lights were dimmed and there were candles and flowers set on our table. It was quiet except for the hushed whispers coming from nearby tables. I reached across the table and took Clary's hands in mine.

"Jace this is so amazing." Clary breathed looking into my eyes. I smiled at her and squeezed her hands gently.

"I love you so much, Clary. This has been the best day of my life." I raised one of Clary's hands to my face and brushed my lips against the back of her hand. Clary's eyes fluttered closed briefly and a big smile was spread across her face.

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Hm?" I murmured.

"Why did you do all this for me? I enjoy it, don't get me wrong. But why?" She asked. I should have known something like this would have come up. Our date was sudden and I had never done anything quite this extravagant for Clary. She looked up at my face waiting for an answer.

"I did it because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than you could ever know. I decided I need to start appreciating you more. A date seemed like a great idea. And in case you forgot tomorrow is your birthday." I said giving her a goofy grin. Clary gasped looking down at the date displayed on the screen of her phone.

"You're right I did forget. I was so focused on the baby shower and everything else that has happened in the past week." She paused processing this information. "Is everything ok with Luke?" I didn't have time to answer because our waiter came up to take our orders.

"Luke is fine." I reasoned with her after the waiter left.

"Then why did you have to leave Los Angeles early?" she asked again not quite buying my answer.

"Because there had been some trouble within the pack." I tried again. "Can we talk about this later? I just want to focus on us right now." I asked. Clary gave me a sad smile but nodded her head. Our food came quickly after and we made small talk as we enjoyed our food. I looked down at my watch. _8:30_. "Are you ready to move on?" I asked.

"That depends where are we going?" She yawned.

"Well you will definitely not want to be sleepy for where we are going." I payed for our dinner and escorted Clary out of the building. We got in my car and I drove us to Pandamonium. Clary's favorite club in New York ever since she saw us kill that demon almost 3 years ago.

"Let's get our party on!" Clary squealed. She reached for the door handle but I grabbed her arm before she could leave. "What, Jace? Come on, I want to party." Clary whined.

"Remember what I said?" Clary shook her head. Exactly what I was afraid of. "Don't drink too many drinks. I want us both to remember this night." Clary nodded her head and led me into the dancing mass of people.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Once Jace and I got inside Pandamonium, I dragged him into the middle of the room and we immediately started dancing. Jace grabbed my waist as we started swaying back and forth to the music. I turned so that my back was against Jace's chest. I raised my arms above my head and wrapped them around Jace's neck. I moved my hips side to side, grinding against his groin. Jace moaned in satisfaction and gripped my waist harder to move my hips roughly against his. The friction was sensational. Both of us were in a haze, enjoying the feel of each other. Jace and I couldn't stop, because the music and the atmosphere was intoxicating. I realized how much in that instant I wanted every part of Jace. I wanted us to get as close as humanly possible. I wanted to rip off his shirt and run my hands up and down his hard abs. We continued to dance like that until our bodies were dripping with sweat. We walked off the dance floor and ordered ourselves a drink. Jace's chest was heaving up and down. You would think for being a Shadowhunter he would have more energy. "Let's go." I said in a sexy voice. Jace smiled and nodded his head. He took my hand and led us back through the crowd of people and out the front door. "Where are we going now?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Jace said. His voice was rough and lowered a few octaves. I smiled and took his hand. We started to drive around the city and ended up at the Institute.

"Isn't everyone still here?" I asked again. "I just wanted it to be you and me."

"Don't worry," Jace said placing his hand under my chin. "Nobody is home. I made sure they all left." Jace leaned down to kiss me lightly. I kissed back showing all the love I could into the kiss. I was about to take it further when Jace pulled away. I groaned in disatisfaction. "Don't worry, my love. You will get plenty of this tonight." Jace said gesturing to himself. I hit him on the shoulder as he led me inside. We took the elevator up to the top floor. The elevator finally opened up and led to the beautiful garden. There were candles scattered around the greenhouse and white christmas lights were hung on some of the plants. There was another blanket spread out on the floor. Jace led me to our spot and pulled out a bottle of champagne. I sat down on the blanket while Jace popped the bottle. He grabbed two wine glasses and poured each of us some champagne.

"This is very lovely, Jace." I exclaimed. I took my glass. Jace raised his own glass and I lightly tapped mine against his. We both took a sip and smiled at each other. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you so much, Jace." I said turning to look at him. Jace smiled and kissed me again. This time he went deeper. Jace lightly nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a little longer. I opened my mouth slightly and closed it again before he could slip his tongue in. He groaned against my mouth but tried again. This time he bit harder on my lower lip I yelped in pain and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. Our tongues danced fluidly together but, they start to fight for dominance. After what felt like ages. We pulled apart gasping for air. I looked up into Jace's eyes to find his golden orbs wetting. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. A single tear slipped from Jace's eye. I reached up gently and wiped the tear away. I placed my hand against his cheek and he gave in to my touch. "Tell me what's wrong, Jace."

"Nothing's wrong." he said trying to regain his composure. "I realized how much I love you and how much you have changed my whole world. I don't deserve someone as great as you Clary. You have changed me into a better man. I went from being cocky, going from girl to girl, to finding love. And I love you so much, more than you will ever know." Jace took my hand and guided me to stand. He smiled up at me and got on one knee. Is this really happening? Tears were starting to form at the back of my eyes but I refused to let them slip. "Clary, I love you to the moon and back. Actually words can't express how much I love you." he gave a nervous laugh and Jace Herondale never gets nervous. I couldn't take it anymore, I let a single tear slip down my face. Jace stopped talking momentarily to wipe it away. He reached into his back pocket at pulled out a beautiful ring. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you do me the honors of being my bride?" Jace looked back at me scared of response. I slowly pulled my hands out of his and brought them to my face. I started crying uncontrollably. Jace wrapped me up in his arms and said sweet nothings about how much he loved me. When my tears had come to an end, Jace pulled me away slightly. "So?" I couldn't say much of anything so I just nodded my head. Jace's face lit up and before I knew his lips came crashing down on mine. Jace lifted me up and spun me around, never once breaking our kiss. We pulled apart and I started to stroke his hair.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan." I smirked. Jace set me down and took my hand. He took the ring out of the small box and slipped it on my ring finger. "Jace," I breathed "It's beautiful."

"I designed it myself." Jace smiled. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked. I still couldn't get over the fact that Jace and I were getting married.

"I'm exhausted." I said with a yawn. "Let's go to bed." Jace laughed but threw me over his shoulders. "Hey, put me down." I exclaimed.

"You said you wanted to go to bed. So I'm taking you to bed." Jace laughed. He carried me all the way to my old bedroom. It was pretty empty but at least when we woke up in the morning nobody would try to look for us there. Jace sat me down on the bed and smiled. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog, Jace." he did nothing but turn around a shush me. He went through my drawers looking for something decent for me to wear. He gave up and ran out of the room. When he returned, I saw that he was carrying a pair of his sweatpants and shirt that I knew would be way to big for me. Jace sauntered over to where I was still sitting on my bed. He had a big grin spread across his face. Once he finally reached my bed, he pulled me into his lap and started playing with my hair. "Jace?" I stuttered. "What are you doing?" He brought a finger to my lips silencing me. He slowly started feeling up and down my sides. I felt his finger start to slip closer to my stomach and reaching up towards my breasts. All of a sudden he grabbed my left breast quickly and started to massage it. I groaned lightly and buried my face in his neck. I gave quick small kisses into the side of his neck. He also started to groan in pleasure. He continued to roll my breasts in his hands. He pulled away for a slight moment and brought both his hands to the fabric of my dress. Before I knew it, he had ripped my dress leaving me in the black lacey bra Izzy had given me earlier. Jace looked at my chest protruding out of my ripped dress. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red when he saw the bra I was wearing. He quickly recovered and continued to massage my breast. I kept planting kisses up and down his neck. I reached down and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I pulled off his shirt looking down at his strong abs. I ran my cold hands up and down his body. Feeling every curve and dip on his body. Jace shivered from the impact but continued. He started to reach behind my back. He looked at me, his eyes asking. I nodded and my bra snapped. He grabbed my bare breast and he started to massage my hardened nipple. I groaned in satisfaction and Jace quickened his pace. Jace fell back against the bed and pulled me down with him. My hands continued to race up and down along Jace's bare chest. They dared to slip farther down his body. I gripped his pant loops with my fingers and yanked his groin against my hips. Jace let out a groan. His movements started to slow and he lifted his hand to both sides of my face.

"Clary." He said. But I didn't hear him, I was still in my haze of pleasure. "Clary, we need to stop." This caught my attention. I looked away from his body and back up at his eyes. "You don't understand how much I want this right now. But we have to wait. We'll get married soon enough. We'll go on a honeymoon and we can do this every night. But we can't do this now. You don't want to be pregnant on your big day do you?" I shook my head lightly. And I knew he was right. We had to stop. Jace leaned away momentarily and grabbed my bra from the other side of the bed. He took my hands and slipped them through the arm straps. He lifted me up and turned me around to do the buckle on the back. "God damn it. How do you do this." After a few minutes, I took his hands and brought them to the back. I guided his hands so that he could clasp the buckle. I turned and he smiled at me. He leaned back again and when he came back up, he was carrying the large shirt he had brought in earlier. He lifted it above my head and pulled it down. Jace took my hands again and pulled them through both of the arm holes. Once he had the shirt on me, he set me down on the bed. Jace walked to the other side of the room and picked up the sweatpants. He came and knelt down in front of me. He put both of my feet in through the leg holes and pulled the pants up to my waist. I was now sitting on the bed fully dressed. Jace stood up and unbuckled his belt. He undid the buttons on his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Jace was standing in front of me naked except for the boxers sitting loosely on his hips.

"You ready to go to bed?" Jace asked walking closer to me. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss. He picked me up and pulled the covers back. He crawled in with me still in his arms. He laid me down and pulled the covers back over us. "Goodnight, my love." Jace whispered in my ear. I curled closer to the warmth of Jace and tangled my legs with his. My eyes slipped closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N **

**So I literally almost cried when I proof read this earlier. I really do hope you enjoyed it. I finally started to get inspiration. This is my last week of marching band so I'll have a lot more time to write. Don't you worry. I hope you almost cried like I did. The things Jace said to Clary were so adorable. I'm so excited their finally getting married. And if you have any concerns don't fret this is still just the beginning of this fanfic. I have so much more planned for Kade, Sizzy, and Jemma. Do not panic. My friend and I were actually planning on writing a second one because there is so much we want to put in this fanfic. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll post another chapter by this weekend. Don't get your hopes up.**

**LOL**

**Clace Herondale00**


	15. It's Officially Offical

**A/N**

**I'll explain at the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry... Here is Chapter 15!**

**Clary POV**

I woke up to a warm figure laying next to me. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw my golden boy smiling down at me. "Good morning." I said, stretching. I replayed the events of last night and how I had gotten here, in my bed with Jace. As I continued to think, I started to realize what had actually happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked stroking my cheek softly. I was thinking about a lot of things. Not only what happened last night, but the things that had happened while Jace was in New York without me.

"Why did you have to come home early from Los Angeles." I asked not quite answering his question. Jace sighed heavily but smiled. He started to stroke my cheek again. I fell into his touch but tried again. "Jace?"

"If you must know," he said with a smirk. "I came home so I could ask Luke for your hand in marriage." Jace said chuckling lowly. I smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"So nothing is going on with the pack?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I used that as an excuse so that you would let me go." I nodded my head, understanding where he was coming from. We stayed in bed a little while longer, cuddling in each other's embraces.

"Let's wait to tell everyone together, ok?"

"Tell everyone what?" Jace asked like he was completely oblivious to what had happened the previous night.

"That we're engaged." I said like he was dumb.

"Oh right, ok." I started to think again about the past series of events when I remembered something.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled getting out of bed quickly. I scrambled around for clean clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

"What?" Jace asked. "What's the matter?" Concern was etched on Jace face. I stopped hurrying and comforted Jace.

"Nothing, nothing. I just forgot that I promised Izzy I would call her last night." Jace's face dropped and I laughed.

"So you ruined our great cuddling session to tell me you need to call my sister?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded my head and made my way to the shower. I closed the door on Jace's face and locked it. I jumped into the shower quickly and took a 5 minute shower. Once I got out, I wrapped a towel up and around my hair. I put on jeans and a faded tee I had found in Jace's room and walked out of the bathroom. Jace had already left. He was probably in the training room, already. That boy is addicted to his training. I smiled to myself and made my way over to Izzy's room. Hopefully, she was home by now. I heard music blasting from Izzy's room and I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I figured she couldn't hear me over the music, so I tried again knocking even louder. The music turned off and I could hear Izzy rushing to open the door.

"Clary!" She exclaimed. Izzy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room. "You forgot to call me last night. Tell me everything that happened."

"I know. I'm so sorry. Jace and I got caught up and it was getting late and I completely forgot."

"Ok, stop. I don't want to know about that stuff. I want to know what happened during the day, while you were awake." Izzy explained. I turned a bright shade of red looking down at my lap.

"Well, just so you know, nothing happened last night. We were both tired and just decided to go to bed." Izzy gave me a glare but I continued. "Nothing extraordinary happened. We went to the park for a few hours. Then we went to that fancy restaurant down in Manhattan. Then we went to Pandemonium and came back to the greenhouse in the Institute to watch the stars."

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Izzy asked, sensing that I left a major part out of the story. "Why would Jace just randomly take you out on a nice date?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to her bed. I wanted to tell Izzy so bad that we were engaged, but Jace and I had agreed we would wait.

"Ok so maybe something more happened." I said stalling but Izzy pushed me further. "But you have to wait until later. Gather everyone up in the library by noon." I said quickly and rushed to leave.

"Clary? Are you hiding something from me?" Izzy asked obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I promise I'll tell you at noon when you get everyone else." I slipped out of Izzy's room and made my way down the hall to the training room. I reached the big double doors and quietly entered the room. Jace and Alec were practicing throwing daggers. They seemed deep in concentration and I didn't want to disturb them. I sat down on some of the chairs and watched them train. Jace was so adorable when he was training. Hot sweat was rolling down his arms and he was wearing a tight white t shirt. Jace's face was deep in concentration but he turned slightly and sensed my presence. I got up silently to run out of the room but Jace was faster. I reached the door by the time Jace had his arms wrapped around me.

"Missed me too much?" Jace asked while nipping at my ear.

"Ow!" I said playfully. "I came to tell you that Izzy is starting to suspect something about… last night." I whispered. I looked at Alec hoping he didn't hear me. Jace caught my glance and looked over at Alec. He let go of me and turned me to face him.

"It's ok, Alec knows." Jace said with a smirk.

"What do I know?" Alec asked walking toward us slowly. "Oh that you guys are engaged? Yeah I know about that." I was very upset. Jace could tell his best friend but I couldn't tell mine?

"Jace we were supposed to tell everyone together." I slapped him hard. It wasn't a playful slap it was a hard slap.

"Yeah, but I talked to Alec and Magnus before I asked you to marry me. I was asking them for ideas on how to ask you."

"So Magnus knows too?" I whispered. As if right on cue, my phone went off. I grabbed it from my back pocket. It was no other than Magnus. "Hello?" I asked.

"Biscuit!" Magnus exclaimed on the other line. "How are you? How'd the date go with your boy. Actually don't tell me. I'm standing outside of the Institute. Come and tell me in person." I didn't have a chance to respond because Magnus hung up.

"Make sure everyone is in the library in 5 minutes." I said then ran out of the room.

**Jace POV**

I could tell Clary was upset with me but what could I do? Our date was perfect yesterday. And that's all that matters, right? "Dude, come on. It's no big deal, she'll get over it." Alec grabbed my shoulders and led me out of the room. Alec sat me in a chair in the library and ran to get everyone else. Within 5 minutes or so, Clary came in with Magnus high on her heels. Clary walked over to where I was sitting and sat on the arm rest. I put a comforting hand on her knee and looked up at her. I gave her one of my famous smiles. She smiled back and looked at the small crowd of our closest friends and family.

"So I'm sure you are all wondering why we gathered you here." Clary looked back at me and continued to talk. "Jace and I have great news." She paused a little longer. "We're engaged." Everyone stopped to process then got up quickly to congratulate us.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Izzy screeched while hugging Clary.

"Jace and I choose to tell everyone together." Clary said. Jocelyn and Luke came up to congratulate us too.

"Jace I need to talk to you." Jocelyn took my arm and led me to the back of the room where no one could hear us. "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when you and Clary first started dating. I was just scared to introduce Clary to the Shadowhunting World and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I can now see how you'll treat my daughter well, given all the times you've saved her from life and death situations. I also wanted to thank you for treating her so well. And I'll be very proud to call you my son in law." Jocelyn gave me a tight hug and kissed my head. Well I wasn't expecting that. I walked with Jocelyn back to everyone else. Maryse then came up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Jace." She said. "And after everyone calms down and you've said you're good byes I need to talk to you and Clary." She took a deep breath. "It's very important."

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, worry etching my face.

"Later." she finally said. She turned on her heels and left the room. Luke silenced everyone to make an announcement.

"To celebrate the engagement of Jace and Clary, Jocelyn and I are going to treat everyone to lunch at Taki's so make sure everyone is ready at 1." With that, everyone said their final congratulations and cleared out to get ready. I walked closer to Clary and took her hand.

"I'm a little bit worried, Clary." I admitted.

"Me too. Planning a wedding is a big deal. We have a lot to think about like flowers, cake, and what color tie are we going to get you." She continued to ramble on and on.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I said looking down.

"Jace, what do you mean?" Clary asked. She squeezed my hand and forced me to look up.

"Maryse came to me after we told everyone. She wants to talk to us immediately. It sounded serious." Clary nodded not sure what that meant. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly.

"Whatever it is, we'll make it through together." I nodded my head and we made our way together towards Maryse's office.

**Clary POV**

I'm not really sure why Jace was so upset. Whatever Maryse had to talk to us about, couldn't be that bad. Jace knocked on Maryse's door. We heard her yell to come in. Jace opened the door slowly and ushered me in before him. "Hello, Maryse." I said lightly.

"Hello, Clary. Congratulations on Jace and yours engagement." I nodded in thanks. "Now there is no need to stall. I'm sure you are both aware that by age 18 Shadowhunter move to other Institutes to train." I gasped quietly. I had completely forgotten about that. Maybe Maryse would send us to different Institutes. We would have to postpone the wedding. I gripped Jace's hand tighter afraid of what she would say next. "With that being said, seeing as though you two planned to get married, it only seems fit that we send you to the same Institute. I already have a line of Institutes that need some young Shadowhunters. I will let you two look at the list together and decide where to go. Now that you are both getting married I think it is time to send you to another Institute for more training. You guys are growing up fast. Although I'm not too surprised you are already engaged. It took you guys long enough." She gave us a small little wink. "Now that that is taken care of, I believe we have a lunch invitation we need to get ready for." With that Jace and I turned and exited the room.

"Can you believe it, Clary? We finally get to travel around." Jace said. He was clearly excited for the two of us to move to another Institute.

"Jace, did you not hear what Maryse said? This isn't like normal circumstances. She is making us move out of the New York Institute and into another one far away. We are being moved into another Institute. Alec and Izzy and our parents won't be with us. It will just be us." Jace stopped and looked stunned.

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Jace said in defeat.

"But I think Maryse is right. It's time for us to expand and make our own family." I said. Hinting at the possibility of having a child. I knew Jace wasn't too keen on having children. He was worried they would all turn into Valentine.

"I guess so." Jace said. He spun me to face him and he grabbed the side of my face lightly. "You know I would do anything for you, Clarissa. I would move to the ends of the earth to make you happy." I took Jace's hand and looked at him.

"Right now, I just want to spend time with my family and friends. That would make me happy." Jace took my hand. He didn't say another word as walked to the front doors of the Institute.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I took forever on this chapter. I lost inspiration and I completely forgot how I started this story. So I reread it and I realized I had a lot of things to fix on it. I've actually had this chapter done for a few days now, but I had forgotten to post it. I have been busy working on chapter 16. I finally got my friend back on board with finishing our two fan fictions. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. I promise I'll start to update more often now. And when I do it will probably be on the weekends. Oh and please please please review. It gives me the motivation to keep writing. And to be honest if you don't review, I feel like no one is really reading anything that I have written. My story and my author notes. And it makes me not want to continue writing. So please review. I hoped you enjoyed it. I promise the next ones will be better.**

**LOL**

**Clace Herondale00**


End file.
